Penance
by Atropa13
Summary: Sasuke has been cursed to wander the earth as an incubusdemon. The only way to turn him human again is if a woman can see him and carry his offspring. MF,Preg, AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a draft** - I want to see the responses from people if I should continue or not **AND** - it's a bit of a challenge too. Because I would like to see other do a Sasuke (incubus-demon)/Hinata story. If you want to use this first draft as a "platform" feel free to do so.

**Penance**

He looked at the bunch of papers in front of the paper-booth. The date was 21st of December 2006. '_One thousand years this evening…,'_ he thought as he averted his eyes from the papers and looked up into the sky. '_Will I ever find her? The woman that will be able to see me and at the same time be able to carry my offspring?'_ He growled darkly as his wings reached out and with a few flaps he was sitting on a nearby roof.

He had learned one lesson over the one thousand years he had lived. And that was – do not piss off the gods because they can punish you severely.

Uchiha, Sasuke – punished because he became too arrogant in the eyes of the gods so they punished him by turning him into an Incubus. A male demon that lived and thrived off women's wet dreams. The only chance he had to become a human again was if he met a woman that could see him and at the same time was able to accept his incubus-seed into her womb and create a child.

And as the years, decades and later on, centuries passed, Sasuke realized one thing – the gods were a bunch of cruel beings. No woman would be able to accept an Incubus seed. Such cross breeding was not allowed in Mother Nature's realm. Sasuke, the once proud heir to the Sharingan, was reduced to ride sleeping woman until they had come and then wake up…. But none of them would be able to carry his offspring so the curse could be released. So the human turned demon was cursed to forever walk this earth until the end of time or who knows, perhaps even longer.

Now the year had reached 2006 according to the western tradition and he still had to find a female that could help him get away from this curse. He had become more picky over the years. The first one and two century he had "raided" every catholic monastery you could find in hope of finding a woman that could carry his offspring, but they all blamed the "devil" for riding them at night.

Then he the black eyed "demon" became bored. He stopped trying impregnating every female he found. Instead he became "peckish", and just humped on those who looked good. But after 200 years that too was old and he stopped with that too. Now he just picked one out of the crowd that he found interesting but he knew that none of the females would be able to release him from his curse.

Sasuke would forever be cursed to ride a female just to survive his incubus-existence.

"Midwinter Solstice…" Sasuke said as he looked up towards the oncoming day. "Tonight will be the longest night of the year…. And this will be the 1000 year of being an incubus, I should celebrate."

He snorted and curled up under the notch hoping to catch a few hours of sleep later on in this new place he'd found. He would stay here in this town for a couple of days; watch the females, and if he didn't find anyone that suited his taste he would move on again. Like he always did.

The black eyed "youth" decided to watch the paper stand for now on. Paper stands had a lot of visiting people and perhaps he could find a woman that suited his tastes. And it had been awhile since he was "fed". He needed energy. But he knew that "starve to death" was not an option to get away from his imprisonment. Oh no, the Gods had seen to that. He was immortal, but he needed those wet dreams to feel somewhat "alive". But he wouldn't die from not riding the females. He would just grow weak and feel miserable.

The sun came over the horizon and flooded the city with its radiating light. Life began to pulsate on the streets and Sasuke watched it all with indifference. He had seen it so many times now that it was just… plain boring.

He looked at the paper stand again and saw the man there sell some papers to the stressed out people that practically rushed passed him. '_Like little ants they are…'_ he thought as he began to close his eyes when he noticed a woman that walked a lot slower than the normal rushed speed of the other people. At least he thought it was a woman.

Black hair with a short bob-cut, dressed in a pair of loose black pants and a hooded jacket that surely looked as if she was going to travel to Eskimo land any minute. And by her side was a small white dog. But it was not her appearance that made Sasuke look twice on her – it was the fact that she was looking at him – right at him.

But before he could react or even comprehend the fact that she had been staring right at him, she had turned around and put some money into the paper-stand-man's hand and grabbed a paper and hurried away from Sasuke's line of vision.

'_She saw me???'_ Sasuke couldn't believe it but then his mind played up the scenario again. Yes, the young woman had seen him. There was no doubt about it. Her eyes had slightly widened.

'_Her eyes… they were completely white… was she blind or…?'_ Sasuke's heart began to thump hard inside his chest as he took off from the notch where he had been sitting in order to find the girl again.

No, she couldn't have been blind… if she had – she wouldn't have seen him. And she had seen him, Sasuke was sure.

"But where the fuck did she go?" he growled out as he searched the streets for the woman but without any luck.

T B C (I hope... what do you all think?)

Again - this is just a draft that I just had to put down on "paper".  
If anyone wants to use it to continue feel free to do so..  
I hope that I will gain enough response to do a continuation as well...


	2. Chapter 2

You have convinced me... Four voices was enough... here comes the next little thing on this story...

Sasuke was glad when he found the woman with the little dog again. She had entered an old house and he was able to follow her up to the top floor. He found a spot on the building on the other side of the road and waited for the night to come. Or if she went to bed to take a little nap, then he would pay her a little visit.

This woman had caught his interest and it would be a pleasure to ride her. Sasuke watched her move around in the apartment. Every now and then she would look out the window and he could see once again that her eyes were completely white.

"Could it be that you are blind little girl?" Sasuke asked himself as he watched the woman remove her all-covering jacket. He wasn't even aware that his jaw dropped when he saw that underneath was a woman with a really nice pair of breast.

He had to get closer; he wanted to see what more hidden wonders this woman had. His wings reached out and with a few flaps he soon had landed on her windowsill. And since he wasn't sure yet about her abilities to see him he made sure to hide and yet keep a close watch at her. He could hear her talk to her little white dog and now he was sure.

Hinata could still feel her heart race inside her chest. She had seen something again. Something that made her believe that her mental illness was back again. She shook her head a bit. '_No, it can't be, it just had to be my imagination. I did NOT see a demon again. It was just a display of shadows that made me think I saw something…'_ She silently rambled over and over.

"Ne, Akamaru, you didn't see that demon with large wings, black hair and glowing red eyes did you?" she said to the little white dog.

The dog Akamaru just growled softly and cuddled up next to his mistress on the sofa. She was stressed out and he could feel it and he tried his best to calm her down again.

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to calm down. '_I thought so too… it was just my imagination.'_

She sat there in her sofa for a while before getting up again. She headed over to her medicine cabernet and found the pills that would make sure that she didn't see those imaginary creatures. She wouldn't ruin her chance to a normal life ever again. This was the first time she had been out of her father's house, this was the first time she was able to live without guardians. She wouldn't ruin it for the world.

"No, no demons will ruin this for me, Akamaru-chan. This is my life and I will not it be ruled by demons anymore," Hinata said with a resolve voice.

'_She really saw me,'_ Sasuke thought as he heard the little conversation the young woman had with herself and her dog. She had seen a demon but what caught his interest was that she had obviously had seen demons in the past as well. What kind of demons? '_Perhaps she really is mentally instable and if I try and ride her she can really loose it…'_

'_And since when do I care about such things?'_ He shook his black head and peeked into her room again and saw that she was gone from the sofa. He heard a shower go on and he knew that she has disappeared into the bathroom.

The human turned incubus waited for her to come out and it would be long until he heard her shuffle around and moments later she was lying in her bed. The little white dog was at her feet, sleeping away as well.

Once Sasuke was sure that the young woman was in deep sleep he entered her bedroom. He soon found himself standing next to her bed looking down on her. She wasn't a striking beauty. She was at most cute. A very ordinary looking woman. Sasuke reached down and let his fingers ghost over her peach soft pale skin. The slight irritation told him that she had been crying.

'_Was it because of me?'_ he asked as removed the blanket to reveal more of her body.

She had dressed herself in a pair of grey sweat pants and she wore a white t-shirt. A very large white, t-shirt. But it was riding up a bit and now Sasuke was exposed to a flat and pale stomach. His hand twitched and suddenly he was palming her soft skin. She was warm. So warm that it almost burned his skin.

He then did what he always did. He climbed on top of the woman that he had chosen to ride for the night. In this case it wasn't even night, but she was asleep and that was enough for him. With gentle fingers he pushed up the t-shirt even more, exposing a pair of white breast. He could almost feel his mouth water when he saw them.

'_Perfection…'_ was his only thought as he saw the nipples harden as the cooler air brushed over them.

He gently removed the t-shirt and then he began to remove her sweat pants. A soft moan came over her plump lips and he looked at her face to make sure that she was still asleep. He always had this effect on the females. As soon as he touched them they would change their dreams to make them very wet dreams. To change them to make Sasuke's demonic food-source.

But this time it was slightly different because the woman wasn't really moaning out the words that the others had done. There was no Harder, faster, deeper…

"No… n-not again… I.. I can't h-have t-them t-take me a-again," came stuttering voice.

"Who would take you little lady?" Sasuke whispered softly against her lips.

"F-father, m-my cousin.. t-they would take me away again i-if they knew…," the woman almost cried in her sleep.

Sasuke gently kissed her lips as his clawed hands grasped hers.

"Take you away? Where?"

"T-to the institution… And then t-they would l-lock me up and… NOOOO!!"

Suddenly Sasuke was looking down into a pair of silvery white eyes. The air stood still. The woman underneath him became rigid and then – another scream that would hurt the ears on the person next door even.

Sasuke didn't know what do to. He just wanted her to be silent. He tried to hush her, talk to her, hush her again but it wouldn't work.

So he kissed her. His body reacted on it's on and he kissed her. He placed his lips onto hers, swallowing her screams.

T B C

Ohhh, a little limey cliffy?  
Cry for more?


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hinata was terrified. She had dreamt and then something had awakened her and now she was being assaulted by a strange man. Of course she screamed. Of course she tried to alert the whole neighbourhood about her distress.

But he kissed her. His mouth was upon hers, gently kissing her. There was no force behind it; his mouth was just… kissing her.

Her eyes looked up and she felt she drowned in a pair of black pearls.

And then he pulled away, the moment she had no air left to use for screaming, he pulled away. He looked down at her. And she recognized him.

"YOU!!!" She gasped.

"Shhh, be quiet… please?" Sasuke was really pleading.

Hinata blinked and blinked again but the voice of the intruder was so… soft?

"Please… just be quiet…. Please?"

Again with that soft pleading voice. Hinata became insecure like she so often did. He pulled away and she could see that she was straddled by him. The demon.

No wait…. make that an almost naked demon.

Hinata opened her mouth to scream again.

And again she was being suffocated by a pair of soft lips, making her screams muffled. She began to fight against the creature that was sitting on top of her but he just grasped her arms and held them down gently, no real force behind it. And when she was out of breath he pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'm not what you think," he whispered with a voice thick of emotions.

Blink, blink.

"I admit that I followed you here, and I admit that I am indeed a demon… but I don't think that I'm the kind that you've encountered before," Sasuke hurried to tell her now that he got her quiet again.

Blink, blink.

"You can see me… I don't know how it's possible but you can see me."

Blink, blink.

"Nobody is supposed to see me but you can and that makes you very special," Sasuke continued as the young woman underneath him stayed silent. "Not even your dog knows that I'm here, look…"

Sasuke pointed to the little dog that was sleeping peacefully right next to her feet. There was no indication that he knew what was going on with his mistress.

"I am not here to harm you woman, I was just… you can see me," breathed Sasuke as let go over her wrists and gently cupped her face.

"Please… just don't scream or anything. I will not hurt you."

Hinata choked on her breath just before she blinked one last time.

"Is it ok if I faint?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Faint?"

But he didn't get any answer from the pale eyed woman because her eyes rolled back and she went limp underneath him.

She had fainted.

Sasuke just sat there on top of her wondering what the hell just happened. And then he panicked for a few seconds but then he regained his posture and checked her pulse and such and found it to be just as she had said – she had fainted.

The incubus-demon drew a deep breath of relief. He didn't move away from his position for quite awhile, instead he just looked at her face, etching in every piece of her delicate features into his mind.

She had been able to see him. She had been able to recognize his existence. Even if she wouldn't be able to carry his offspring this woman had seen him. This was a being he could talk to; to communicate with, something he had not been able to do for a thousand years.

"I don't care that I can't reproduce with you… You can see me, you can talk to me… I promise you my little white eyed woman, I am not going to leave your side until you leave this earth," Sasuke promised as he let his fingers gently brush over her pale face.

The chapters are pretty short I know...   
And I know I could do longer but then you would have to wait months and months for them to come out.  
So I hope this is ok with you?

And so far - thank you very much for the reviews.. they are my writer-soul's essance.


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes next part... I hope you will like it.  
And this chapter is dedicated to the sister in my heart and bestest of friends - Ellis - She's the one that really keep me on my toes.

4

30 minutes later Sasuke realized that the young, pale eyed woman was still in deep sleep. So he decided to go exploring in her flat, something he never had done with any of his victims before. But since this girl intrigued him so much he wanted to learn more about her.

He found out that her apartment was a lot larger than he first had thought and that this woman most likely was an artist. He found a study filled with finished and unfinished oil and water paintings. He took care to look at each and every one of the paintings that he found. Apparently she had a taste for orchids and ferns because it was featured in a lot of her art. He let his fingers move over a couple of them and he could almost feel the emotions sizzling through his demonic body. This young woman was very special he realized once again.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, then a ring and then loud knocking again. He stiffened a bit when he heard the woman moan and get out of bed. Sasuke snuck up to the door that connected the study to the hallway and saw the petite woman tumble her way towards her front door.

With his demonic hearing he could hear her curse colourful at who ever it was that dared to disturb her much needed afternoon nap. He followed her almost right behind as she opened her front door. Outside was two police officer.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" asked the blonde haired police that stood closest to the door.

"Ehh? Uhh?"

"Is everything alright with you? Your neighbours called about screaming coming from your apartment."

The young woman blinked and blinked again as she tried to force the sleep from her mind to think clearly once again. Had she been screaming? And if so – why had she been screaming?

And as the mists was cleared from her mind she gasped, her pale eyes widened and she turned around and the gasp was turned into a choked shriek. There, barely two feet away from her stood a pale figure, dressed in a black loin cloth. His black hair wild and unruly. Eyes black as the deepest part of the ocean and a smirk to go with it.

"Ma'am, is everything ok?" the officer asked once again.

Sasuke smiled as he walked over to the small woman and leaned close, close enough to let his breath ghost over her cheek.

"They can't see me," he whispered and moved away and let his leathery wings stretch out a bit to make her swallow more bile.

"Ma'am?"

"Uh… Uhm… I…."

"Perhaps there is someone you want us to call," said the red haired police man behind the blond one.

Hinata swallowed and closed her eyes to collect her thoughts just before she turned around to face the police men again. Then she took a step closer and the blonde one raised an eyebrow in confusion. But she just had to ask, it didn't matter that they probably would think that she was crazy. '_And who wouldn't…?'_

"S-sir, y-you don't s-see anyone behind me, d-do you?" Hinata asked very quietly.

The blonde officer straightened up and looked behind the young woman and into her flat. And then he shook his head.

"No, ma'am, I can't see anyone there. Are you being threatened by someone?"

Hinata just shook her head.

"N-no… I… I'm sorry I asked," she whispered in defeat.

"I told you so," Sasuke said as he walked closer to the black haired woman. "You are the only one in about a thousand years that has been able to see me."

'_I'm going to be sick…'_ Hinata thought and swallowed hard.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" asked the red head.

Hinata shook hear head again. No, this was something anyone could help her with.

"I.. I'm sorry, I must have had a nightmare or s-something," she said blushing.

"Are you sure?" the blonde pressed on.

"Yeah, I'm sure o-officer, I'm s-sorry to have made y-you come here f-for nothing," she stuttered.

"It's ok, now why don't you go and take a hot shower and head back to bed. You look like you could need it. And if there is any trouble please call us on this number," the blonde said as he stuck a card into her hand.

"T-thank you very much," she mumbled.

"Take care now young miss," said the red head and nodded just before he turned and walked down the stairs.

"What my partner just said," the blonde smiled brightly.

Hinata nodded again and closed the door behind the police men as they disappeared down the stairs.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to calm herself down. The memories of what happened just moments ago were still fresh in her memory. And he was still half naked, dressed in only a simple loin cloth.

"What's your name woman?" asked Sasuke as he watched the young woman still stand completely still although he could see that she was trembling.

"H-Hinata," she answered more out of reflex than the need to really answer him. If she was smart she should've just ignored him but she wasn't like that. She was polite and answered every question with truth.

"Well… Hinata… You will just have to accept facts here," Sasuke said as he took a step closer to the shivering girl.

She looked up when she realized that he had moved. She felt her heart pop up into her throat.

"W-what?"

Sasuke smirked and let two clawed fingers grasp her chin to gently keep eye contact with her.

"The fact is that you are the first person in a thousand years to actually _see_ me and that makes you very, very special."

Hinata backed until she felt the door against her back. Suddenly she was trapped between a pair of pale, muscled arms. She couldn't tare her eyes away from those black orbs that seemed to shimmer with a blood red tone every now and then.

"Very, very, special little Hinata," Sasuke purred as he leaned closer to brush his lips against her plump red ones.

His voice sounded real. He looked real, as if he was of flesh and blood. And goddess, he felt very real.

'_And if he feels real…. He might be real.' _

Her mind began to work.

She balled her fist as his lips put more pressure against hers and then she made her strike. She heard a painful sound and the demon was stumbling backwards, giving her enough space to make it possible for her to make a dash towards her bathroom.

Sasuke put his arms around his midriff as he watched Hinata run into her bathroom. She had giving him quite the punch and he was still gasping for air.

"Feisty little critter aren't you," he mumbled with a light smirk still evident on his face.

Inside the bathroom Hinata made sure that the lock was secured and that the little window was locked as well. She moved to stand as far away from the door as possible, waiting for the demon on the other side to come barging in or perhaps even walk right through the door.

'_It's all in my head, all in my head… demons do not exist, they are not real. Demon's are just something that are not real, they are just something that my sick mind has invented. They do not exist.'_ Her mental rambling went on and on as she closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

But tears broke free and wetted her face. She couldn't help it. She cried her heart out as she sunk to the bathroom floor.

Sasuke finally felt the pain reside and he straightened up and took a deep breath. He walked over to the bathroom door and he could hear her quiet sobbing behind the door. And deep down inside his demonic soul he felt bad for being such a provoking asshole.

"Hinata, please…" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"**N-NO!!!**" came the choked scream.

Sasuke sighed and knocked again.

"Please come out, I promise I will keep my distance."

"**YOU! ARE! NOT! REAL!**"

"I am very real Hinata, come out and talk to me."

Sasuke sighed again and rubbed his forehead. This was getting very complicated.

"Why will you not come out?" he asked.

A hysterical laugh came from inside the bathroom.

"Why? Well for one… Y-you are f-fucking h-half naked!!!"

Sasuke's black eyes widened a bit when he heard the petite woman curse in such a way and then he began to laugh softly and walked into her bedroom. He snooped around and found one of her large bathrobes and folded his wings very neatly so he was able to put it on without much trouble.

He then went back to the bathroom door and knocked again.

"Hinata, I've borrowed your blue bathrobe, the only thing I could find that fitted me," he said.

"**W-WHAT??!**"

"Well, I had to use something to cover up since you despise my body so much," Sasuke said with much played hurtful voice. He had seen her eyes move over his body at least twice and he knew that he was good looking according to human standards.

But it was very obvious that this young woman was a shy creature, (not to mention most likely frigid), so Sasuke had to make do what he could find.

"I promise I'll be a good demon and not touch you. I will sit down here on your…." Sasuke looked around and saw her sofa. "I will sit down here on your sofa and not move… ok? And when you come out I will continue to sit here and you can ask anything you want of me."

A couple of moments of silence.

"I want you gone out of my life," the soft voice said behind the door.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and then said. "I'm sorry Hinata. That is not something that will happen. You are the first person to see me. The first living thing that I am able to talk to for over a millennia… I cannot leave."

Silence.

Sasuke moved to sit on the sofa to wait for Hinata to come out from the bathroom. Sooner or later she would have to come out. And he would keep his promise and sit right here until she gave him permission to move around. He began to roll his thumb as he waited.

T B C

Did you get who the police men were?  
If you didn't it was Naruto and Gaara.  
Now that would be a nice sight too... The demon-vessels as police officers - almost as hot as them being fire fighters..

And as for the art - I have a weakness for orchids and ferns in the artworld weather it be traditional art or fractal art.

Anyways - please leave a comment about what you think of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter... Enjoy...

5

'_Not real… he's not real… not real… he's not real…'_ She repeated the words over and over like a mantra as she wandered back and forth inside her bathroom. He couldn't be real. Once she realized this she would walk out into her flat again and it would be empty. It would be just her and Akamaru like it always had been since she moved here. Yes, what ever her little sick mind had pranked her with was not going to be there when she opened the door.

'_That's right. I never saw him in the first place. What ever he was… was just a figment of my imagination, a thing that my twisted brain thought up to bring me down. Nothing else… nothing else.'_

And with that Hinata took a deep breath and unlocked her bathroom door and tiptoed outside.

A quick look into her bedroom, then another one into her study. There was no stranger there. She took another deep breath, this time out of relief and she walked through the hallway.

She passed the living room and the front door. Nothing strange there either. It was just that black haired…

She stopped and took a step back and looked at her sofa.

Dressed in one of her bathrobes, waving, sitting on her sofa… was that damn figment of her imagination. He hadn't disappeared at all.

"Y-You?"

"Hi," Sasuke said as he got up.

"**S-sit down!!!**" She choked.

He fell back and sat down on the sofa.

"**AKAMARU!!**" Hinata called for her dog and the white coloured dog appeared seconds later at her side.

But the dog didn't react to the… thing… that was seated on her sofa dressed in one of her bathrobes. He just panted happily and looked at her wondering what his mistress wanted.

"I told you – you are the only one that can see me," the figure on the sofa said.

Hinata just turned her head and curled her lip a bit as if she was growling like a dog.

"I hate you," she said and moved to go into her kitchen. She saw him make a move to stand up. "Don't you dare move from that spot!!!"

Sasuke sighed and sat back down again. This was going to be a problem. As long as she deemed him to be just a figment of her imagination she was not going to acknowledge him.

"Hinata, I am not going to go away."

"You do not exist!" she concluded from the kitchen and Sasuke could hear her slam around with her pots.

"I do exist and I am very real even if you don't think I am," Sasuke continued.

"I spent 10 years trying to get rid of you damn demons and I will not allow you t-to come back into my l-life again and cause me t-trouble!!"

Her voice trembled a bit when she spoke from the kitchen. Sasuke rubbed his forehead. This was not getting anywhere. He had to do something. He rose from the sofa, and as he did he let the robe fall from his body and then he walked quietly towards the kitchen. He could see her move around and it looked as if she was going to make herself some tea but she was shaking so bad that nothing worked for her.

And what disturbed him the most was when he saw tears fall from her eyes. She tried to keep them from falling but it was in vain.

"Sit down, Hinata, and I'll help you with that," Sasuke muttered as he took the tea kettle from her hand before she dropped it.

She began to stutter but he just gently pushed her down on one of the chairs and then began to make her some tea. She was in no condition to do anything, not unless she wanted to make a fiery chaos of her own kitchen.

Hinata rubbed her eyes. What she was just too unreal. Moving around in her kitchen was this.. this demon. This almost naked demon with wings folded against his back and he was making her tea!

It didn't take Sasuke very much time to prepare the tea for Hinata. He put the cup in front of her and stepped back, giving her space. She just blinked and he grunted.

"Just drink it already, I haven't poisoned it."

Hinata took a deep breath and sipped some tea. She blinked and looked up in surprise.

Sasuke snorted again as he crossed his arms.

"You pick up one or two things if you have lived as long as I have," he stated.

"The robe?" she mumbled as she cupped the porcelain cup with her two hands and sipped some more tea.

"It was cramping my wings," Sasuke said and made a small flapping noise to prove his point.

Hinata blushed as she looked up over the cup and watched him move his wings just a little bit.

"C-cant you use a-anything to c-cover up a bit?" she asked as her eyes lowered again.

"Why?" Sasuke asked but you could detect a small smile on his lips.

"B-because!!"

Sasuke sighed a quiet alright and headed towards her bedroom. Two minutes later he came back – with her sheet around his body, like a toga.

"There, is this better?" he asked her.

Hinata just gaped.

"Smells like you… nice," he said as he raised one end to his nose and inhaled the soft fragrant of the woman in front of him.

Hinata, true to her very shy nature was about to die from acute blushing. She gulped down her tea, almost burning her tongue in the process in order to calm her self down.

"Hey, take it easy," Sasuke scolded as he walked closer but he halted when her hand came up in a stopping gesture.

"P-please… just… keep distance," she whispered.

"Alright, but please, Hinata… you don't have to fear me."

Suddenly Sasuke was met by a pair of icy white eyes. And a voice reached his ears, something he hadn't heard in a long time – hatred.

"Oh really? And why should I not fear you? You are a demon. And the likes of you made my childhood miserable, your kind made my childhood into a hell!" Hinata's voice dripped of ice and hatred as she rose to her feet and took a step closer.

Sasuke waited until she stood just inches away and he looked down into her face, taking in every aspect of her delicate features.

"Even if… even if my childhood demons were only figments of my overactive i-imagination.. I still… I still can't accept that you're real." Her voice came out as she pushed a finger into his chest, poking him.

"Why?" Was Sasuke's immediate reply.

"Because they will find out," Hinata whispered. "They will find out and then they will come back for me… and lock me up in that p-place again. I hate that place. S-so cold… so lonely."

Sasuke frowned and he cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I'm sorry, but I will not go away. What ever demons you met in your passed. I am nothing like them, I promise. I'll be around until the day you pass on to the next world because you are the very first living being I've been able to talk to… you can see me."

Hinata just shook her head as her eyes closed and she let her tears spill freely.

"Hinata, look at me, please."

No reaction, just more tears.

"Just let me be with you."

"I… I can't…"

"Yes… I just… I just want to be with you ok? You can see me, you can talk to me… I do my best to help you… Just… just let me be with you."

Just hours earlier Sasuke had been used to the loneliness but now when he had found someone that could see him, could talk to him – he was not content to go back to that life again. Not until nature ripped this woman from his grasp.

Hinata blinked away a few tears and looked up as she heard the pleading voice of the demon. And in his red tinted eyes she could see it. The despair, the longing of being connected with someone, with anyone.

And she was a kind soul. She was one of those that hated to see other people in pain and she often went out of her ways trying to alleviate some of that pain. So how could she force him out of her life now when she had seen his pain?

Hinata nodded as her hand reached up to touch the one that was cupping her cheek.

"One condition though…"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ruin my life and I'll get my friend to seal your demonic ass to my soul so you'll never get rid of me… never!!"

Sasuke smiled and leaned closer and kissed her other cheek.

"You got a deal lady," he said.

Hinata nodded, totally unaware what went on inside Sasuke's head at the moment.

Oh he had been afraid that she would get him to promise not to "feed" from her, being an incubus and all, but no… instead she had just asked him to just make sure that he didn't cause her any trouble.

"Do you demons drink tea?" Hinata asked as she moved away from the sheet clad incubus-demon.

To Be Continued...

Ohh, Did I ever tell you that I like reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews. They do so warm my little author-heart I tell ya :)

6

Sasuke had never been asked so many questions in his mortal life, and definitive not while being an incubus. But Hinata just poured out questions about just about everything.

"Have you always been a demon?"

"No, I was born human."

"How did you become a demon?"

"I angered the gods and they cursed me."

"How did you anger them?"

"I became to arrogant, I thought I was better than everybody else."

"How long are you supposed to be in this state?"

Now Sasuke became silent and went to wash up their tea-cups.

"Sasuke?"

"Forever," came the choked reply from Sasuke.

Hinata felt her heart constrict at the answer. So much pain he carried within him…

"So you can never…?"

"No, never." He had accepted his fate long ago. Even if Hinata could see him she most likely wouldn't be able to be pregnant with his child so thus… Sasuke was stuck like this – forever.

"Oh… I'm sorry Sasuke," she said as she looked down on her twitching hands.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, it's not your fault."

Silence again.

"So… what's the deal about the demons in your past? Want to tell me about them?" Sasuke asked after awhile, wanting to break the thickness in the air.

Hinata let out a nervous laugh before looking up at the incubus.

"Well, those…. I don't know."

"I will not judge you."

Hinata blinked at that.

"Uhm… want to sit in the living room?" Hinata asked as she got up. She saw him nod and she waited for him to go first. She was still not entirely sure about him. She could see him move his wings a bit as he walked in front of her and she wanted to touch those "bat"-wings of his. Black were they, black as the darkest night. Sinfully dark. They drew her closer to him.

Suddenly she had reached out to touch them.

Sasuke stopped dead in his track when he felt warm fingers gently graze over his left wing. They moved over the skin clad bones up to the top and towards where they had fused with his body.

"They hurt when cramped up in a bathrobe huh?" she asked as she removed her fingers.

"Yeah…" Sasuke breathed.

"You can fly then?"

"Yes, I can fly."

"Can you take me with me?"

"Huh?"

"Can you carry me with you if you fly?" Hinata repeated.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blink.

"I… I don't know."

Hinata formed a silent oh as she saw him sit down on her couch while she found a place on the other end of it. She put up her feet and rested her chin against her knees.

"Hinata… tell me about your demons?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke saw her close her eyes and moments later the dog, Akamaru came to her side, sitting down just next to her. Her right arm came down and she petted him as she moved back in time.

_Shadows, always in the shadows. Moving about, groaning, complaining about unfair deaths. They sensed that she could hear them, see them so they came to her. Wanting her to help them. But she was only five years old, what could she do?_

_She asked her father for help many times. Wanted him to help her to help Them. But her father thought she was sick so he placed her inside an asylum. But they came to her even if she was locked up. Always asking her to help them. _

_Oh she tried, she really did. She tried to help them but what could she do? She was locked up in a madhouse! She tried to talk to **them**; she tried to soothe their pain with just talking to them, acknowledging their presence. _

_But when the staff heard her talk to "herself" they gave her stronger medicine. Doctors said to her that it was all in her head. That the voices and moving figures in her shadows was just things that her head made up. She was sick in the head and thus she had to take the medicines they prescribed for her. _

_Years in a haze went by until the day when a doctor finally said that she was healthy again. That she was able to live a somewhat normal life. _

_So her father had gotten her this apartment along with dog that now followed her everywhere. But he had also said that the moment she showed a **weakness** again she was going back to that place._

"Hinata!?"

Sasuke could see her eyes moisten up and he grew concerned.

"HINATA!!" He practically yelled.

She blinked.

"W-what?"

"Sorry, you just looked spaced out," Sasuke said as he leaned forward and grasped her hand.

"Oh… s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Uhm… y-you think I'm c-crazy too… right?"

"No…"

Hinata looked up and right into his swirling red eyes.

"I think you're blessed Hinata… you're blessed with a gift that very few people have." Sasuke said and it was the truth.

"W-what?"

"Yes… those were not demons Hinata. Those were spirits."

"S-spirits?"

"Yes… and they knew you could see them, hear them so that was why they haunted you." Yes, Sasuke was very sure of this. He had seen spirits too during his travels over the world as an incubus. They were not imaginative as many thought them to be. And Hinata, she was sensitive enough to both see and hear them. And at an early age too. No wonder her father had thought she was crazy.

"Spirits?"

"Yes, Hinata… spirits… ghosts… call them what you will… but I do believe that you really saw them and heard them."

A blink of a second later he had his arms filled with a sobbing young woman. She cried. Oh she cried so hard as she grasped the sheet he had managed to wrap around himself as a toga.

"Ehh… uhm… Hinata?"

"Y-you're the first…"

The voice was so low that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"T-the first that ever b-believed me…"

Sasuke smiled softly as he put his arms around her shivering shoulders and along with that he used his wings to fold around her as well, really closing her off from the real world.

They sat like that for at least half an hour before Hinata pulled away, blushing in her ordinary manner.

"S-sorry about that," she mumbled and tried to smile.

"I said I would be around and if I'm going to be your crying wall so be it. I don't mind," Sasuke said and let one hand reach up and brush away a stray tear from her eye.

Hinata tried to give him a smile but ended up crying some more, making Sasuke laugh softly as he folded his arms and wings around her once again.

Yeah, he could live with this.

To be Continued...

I hope that answered some of your "demon of the past-questions".

Thoughts/reviews makes me go on... I feed on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohh, another chapter for all you Sasuke/Hinata-thirsty readers.

7

Sure it worked for a couple of weeks. Hinata wasn't a person that would invite the whole block for a tea party nor was she a woman that went to clubs or other kinds of social events. Over three weeks this little establishment worked just fine. He would keep out of her study when she was painting. He would keep his mouth shut whenever (the very few times) she had people over for tea or coffee. He would certainly keep out when her father or cousin was there for a visit.

Sasuke didn't exist in her world then.

He hated it.

And yet he couldn't leave her.

She was a living, breathing human being that could communicate with him and that was worth a thousand or more in Sasuke's book.

And he would not leave her side… not until death brought them apart. That was his vow.

But he hated it when she ignored him.

Sasuke was not meant to be ignored. Not in as a human and certainly not as an incubus.

And thus began his "glued to Hinata" mission. He wouldn't leave her alone when her father and cousin visited. He would sit down next to the white eyed Hinata when she had friends over.

But when the little woman just ignored him, just silently telling him that she really didn't care that he was there – that was the thing that made Sasuke to go overboard.

He just had to do something to get her attention again.

Jealous? Possessive? Surely not he told him self. He just wanted her to acknowledge him even if she had friends over or if her family came for a visit.

Six weeks had passed since that day Sasuke came into Hinata's life. Three times had her father and cousin visited her. She felt bed every time they came over, mostly because she knew why they came for a visit.

They wanted to make sure she still was mentally healthy. They wanted to make sure she didn't talk to "ghosts".

Then she felt bad as she ignored him when her friends came over for a visit. She could see that he was annoyed by the fact that she "didn't really looked at him." And yet she didn't dare to acknowledge him while her friends and family was visiting her.

So afraid that they would send her back to **that place** again.

But during the 10th week Sasuke had it with this ignoring technique Hinata was doing. He refused to be a part of it any more.

Not to mention – he needed to feed.

Yes, he was hungry beyond words right now and the only way he could be fed was if his victim was sexually aroused.

But how did you go about to arouse a sexually frigid little Hinata?

Well to begin with – Sasuke looked good.

And he knew it.

He looked very good if he remember the screaming girls from the past.

So if…

The incubus began to chuckle as the plan emerged in his head.

He knew that once he touched an object the object itself would become invisible. It would become invisible to every one but Hinata.

So when her father and cousin came for another visit Sasuke disappeared into Hinata's bedroom and found a lot of clothes and put them on as best as he could. His wings was still a source of inconvenience but right now that was not a big issue.

So what happened after this?

This happened…

Hinata sat on her couch, her father and cousin sat across on the other couch. But behind Hinata's father and cousin a certain incubus demon stood.

Normally Hinata would just ignore him, but seeing him dressed in her most expensive outfits made the otherwise very timid Hinata to growl.

If he had thought he had been cursed in the past – Hinata would make sure he suffered some more. Because coming into the living room dressed in her best clothes was almost enough for her to break the little promise to her father.

Sasuke tried to find a silent tune to make sure that he got Hinata's attention.

And he got it the moment he removed the shirt, freeing his bat-wings.

Hinata tried to listen to what her cousin was talking about. Really she did. And she was not watching a pair of slender fingers undo the buttons of a pair of black jeans.

Really – her father's speech about Hinata getting better was something Hinata heard. She took every word to her soul and yet she couldn't really find it in her to silently cheer.

'_He's not going to… is he?'_ she thought as she cast a glance at her new roommate.

Another button popped out. And another one… until Sasuke had unbuttoned them all. Hinata gulped and felt her face heat up.

Sasuke smirked as he made a gesture as if to take his pants off but decided he had played enough with the shy little girl. She could barely breathe as it was.

Instead he flexed his wings and in the process managed to knock a few books out of Hinata's book shelf.

The sound made Hinata's father Hiashi and her cousin Neji to turn around.

"What was that?" Hiashi asked as he saw the books on the floor.

Hinata felt a sweat break out as she tried to come up with a reason to why four books just mysteriously had fallen to the floor.

"Uhm, the shelf has b-been unstable f-for a while… I'm s-sure that's the reason," she stuttered.

"Yes, it looks a bit unstable. I'll make sure you get a new one then," Hiashi said with a firm nod.

Hinata took a breath of relief as her father bought the little lie she just told him. And when Hiashi and Neji wasn't looking she shot a certain incubus a dark look.

And Sasuke looked like an angel. Well… almost.

But Sasuke had found a way to break through the shy little woman's façade.

And he was still hungry.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Two days later Sasuke began to wonder who of the two really was a demon. Him or Hinata. Because Hinata now ignored him even if she was alone in the apartment. She treated him like air and it was hurting him

But Sasuke could see that Akamaru, Hinata's faithful companion was starting to worry about the white eyed young woman as well. He never left her side and was always there for her to give her a gentle lick or an encouraging little nudge. And the way Hinata was smiling at the dog almost made Sasuke jealous.

'_Jealous?'_ The knowledge almost caused the incubus demon to gasp for air. The feeling was intense just as the knowledge of having it. It was something new to Sasuke. He had not even experienced it while he was still human. Envy yes, that he had felt when he had seen people with greater luck in life than he had. Of things they could own, but he had never felt jealousy.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the newly showered Hinata step out from the bathroom, dressed in a fuzzy bathrobe that looked more like it could be used as a tent rather than a robe. She hurried inside her bedroom, she let Akamaru come with her and then she closed the door.

Sasuke got a feeling that something was up with the young woman and he just couldn't tell what it was and it was annoying.

He could hear her move about in her bedroom and that just sounded like a bag being opened. She was going away?

No, no... There was no way in hell she was getting out of here and Sasuke staying behind. A dark hole began to grow inside his stomach. To be left alone again. Never to talk to anyone again, to be seen again. It just about freaked him out.

He walked up to the door and didn't care for knocking. He just walked right inside.

"Hinata!" he called out as he saw her pack a bag of clothes. '_So she's really is going away.'_

"What is it Sasuke?" Hinata asked without looking at the demon who had invaded her personal space and changed her and her why of life for all eternity.

"What are you doing?" the demon asked hesitantly as he watched her fold a couple of t-shirts and neatly stuffed them into her bag.

"I'm packing," she said with a voice that clearly rang out – are you stupid or what?

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to stay with a friend for the night," Hinata said.

"Why?"

Hinata really wanted to scream. She wanted to tell her demon of a room mate that she barely could walk straight, that she almost had to wear sanitary pads because she was constantly wet between her legs.

And who could blame her? Sasuke was a walking, talking incubus or in other words – a sex-demon, how she could resist him was probably the mystery of the century. He was oozing with male hormones and pheromones. If he knew how badly she wanted him he probably would laugh at her. She was just a little grey mouse with a very few friends and no social life what so ever. She was just a lonely girl that liked to paint orchids and ferns.

'_Sasuke, I need this... I need to talk to my friend about this obsession, this constant state of horniness I feel whenever I'm around you.'_ Hinata blinked a few times as she continued to pack her bag. Next to the bag on the bed was Akamaru. The dog was giving her the puppy eye treatment and Hinata had to bite her lip in order not to give in.

"Hinata... why?" Sasuke asked again when he noticed her silence.

"Because Tenten needs me," Hinata said. A little white lie, she just couldn't tell him the truth.

"Tenten?"

"A friend of mine, she's in need of a female companion right now and since she's always been there for me even when I was locked away, I'm going be there for her."

"What about Akamaru?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to the bed and gently stroked the dog over the head. The dog did notice something because he looked around but couldn't either see or smell the incubus demon.

'_And what about me?__I really need a feeding,'_ Sasuke thought as a couple of cotton panties disappeared down into the bag. He knew that he was growing weak. He had not fed since he "moved in" with Hinata and he was getting weaker for every night that passed. But he really couldn't ride Hinata in order to get what he wanted. He didn't want to force himself on her and yet he couldn't think about doing it with someone else right now. Actually going out during the night to another woman was making him sick. So it was Hinata or nobody at all. And nobody at all meant a miserable state for Sasuke.

"What about Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Are you just going to leave him alone?"

"He's not alone, he got you. And I'll be back before tomorrow evening. And I know you can feed him and keep him company."

Sasuke blinked. He had hoped he would be able to play on her heart with that. New angle was needed.

"He can't see me."

"No, and probably not smell you either. But I have seen him react to your touch and that's enough. And as I said, I'll be back tomorrow." And with that statement Hinata zipped up her bag and picked it off the bed.

She brushed passed Sasuke on her way to the door.

But just after she had put on her shoes and was about to open the front door she was embraced by a pair of leathery wings. They folded around her, stopping her from exiting her apartment.

"Stay," Sasuke whispered as his arms came around Hinata's frame and hugged her against his bare chest.

Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to calm down her racing heart. He really didn't know how it affected her. His closeness, his half nakedness. He rarely wore anything but his loin cloth as long as they were alone in the apartment. And it was driving her crazy. It was driving her body out of control.

She couldn't tell him so she grasped for that little white lie again.

"Tenten needs me and I must go alone..."

Sasuke had followed her to the store and once even to the gallery where she had an exhibition with her art. And he had always been a nice demon and never done anything out of the ordinary. Except maybe for being a demon and all.

But even if she wanted him close, she couldn't risk being sent back to the institution. If Tenten suspected Hinata for having another of her invisible friends around again she would tell Neji and Neji would tell Hinata's father and off Hinata went.

No, she had to go alone.

And even an incubus demon could look at you with longing puppy eyes.

"Please, I need to go to her. I'll be back before you know it," Hinata whispered and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So Akamaru and I can't come with you then?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands on her blushing cheeks and gently nudged up her face to make her look at him.

"No," Hinata's low voice cut deep wounds inside him.

"Alright... be safe then... but remember... I will have something in return from you tomorrow," Sasuke stated tersely.

Hinata blinked in confusion.

"Well, you do need to do something for me since you're leaving me alone. I have been alone for too long and I don't like that you'll be leaving me, not even for a short time," Sasuke said as he lowered his face closer to Hinata.

Hinata's white eyes widened as she realized that he was about to kiss her. But she couldn't move she just stared wide eyed as his face came closer... closer.

"I'll never hurt you Hinata... just relax..."

How could you calm down a heart that was already racing a thousand miles an hour? How to calm down when you had a drop dead sexy demon embracing you within his wings and was about to kiss you?

"S-Sasuke?"

"Close your eyes Hinata," Sasuke asked as he gently rubbed his nose against the trembling young woman's. He was glad to see that she did as he asked and he pressed his lips against Hinata's.

The kiss was different from the one when he tried to keep her silent the first time they met. This was so soft, so gentle that Hinata almost felt as she wanted to cry. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and watched him smile at her.

"Come back safely ok?" He said.

Hinata could only nod and suddenly she was alone in the hallway. Sasuke had disappeared.

"Sasuke..." she breathed his name.

To Be Continued.  
Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They are my drugs.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Tenten growled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had done an all-nighter shift at the company where she worked as a security guard. And she was not in a mood to face anyone right now. But the persistent ringing of the door bell drove her from the bed. Who ever it was... was going to get one hell of a tongue lashing!

Tenten blinked and blinked again when she saw a blushing Hinata outside her door.

"**HINATA**?!" she choked.

"Hi, Tenten-chan... s-sorry to disturb you... Oh... you had a n-nightshift?" Hinata saw Tenten's night-robe and she realized that she must have woken up the other woman.

Tenten just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. If Hinata came out of her mouse-hole and it was not about going shopping or to one of the gallerias, then it's must be very important. Tenten couldn't help but feel a bit stupid.

"Don't worry about it Hinata... I've gotten a few hours of sleep so I'll be alright. Please come in..." Tenten opened the door fully to let the white eyed girl inside her small flat. She noticed the bag and she couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow.

"Hinata... what happened?" Tenten asked as she closed the door behind the shy woman.

"Uhm... I... well...," Hinata started and then the blush threatened to overtake her face completely.

Tenten smiled. '_My little Hinata-chan finally has found a certain someone,'_ the young guardian thought as she took the bag from Hinata and put it down next to her shoes.

"Don't worry about it, let's have some tea and take your time," Tenten said and guided Hinata towards her small kitchen. She knew that Hinata had trouble telling others about things she thought about.

Hinata just smiled weakly.

And as Tenten made tea Hinata sat down at the small table.

"Tenten-chan... uhm... H-have you e-ever..." Hinata's voice died out as she felt the mortified blush thicken her tongue as well.

"Have I ever... what?" Tenten asked with soft voice.

"Uhm... Is there someone you l-like?"

Tenten really had to strain her ears to hear what Hinata said at that very moment. But once she realized what the shy Hyuuga said she couldn't help but smile a bit smugly.

'_So that's what is bothering her... she has found someone to like?'_ Tenten thought as she set the table with two tea cups and a few different flavours of tea-bags. '_And yet she can't find it in her to ask things about it?'_

"Yes, and I'm sure I've said his name a couple of times," Tenten said and smiled gently.

Hinata blinked a few times.

"He's within the police force. I met him right after I transferred as a guard at the institution to the company where I am now."

'_Ehh...'_ Hinata blinked again. But a few moments later she had a little epiphany, yes, Tenten had talked about a red haired police man she found hot as hell.

'_Wait a second... there was a red haired police man that came by the same day I met Sasuke... could it be him...?'_ Hinata thought as she watched Tenten pour hot water into two cups.

"Have you found someone you like Hinata?" asked Tenten and sat down on the other side of the little table.

Extreme blush.

Yes, of course Hinata had found someone. Tenten was sure now when she saw the blush cover the younger woman's face.

"W-well.. uhm..."

"Don't worry Hinata, just tell me... is he good looking?" asked Tenten.

Another violent blush washed over Hinata's face.

"H-how?" Hinata whispered.

"You're so transparent. But I'm happy for you Hinata... I'm glad if you've managed to find someone."

Hinata take a few gulps of the hot tea before she managed to find her courage once again.

So without looking at Tenten...

"T-Tenten-chan... h-have you f-felt e-extreme l-lust to this p-person?" asked Hinata so quickly that Tenten at first had trouble understanding what she said.

Tenten couldn't help but feel a small buzz of happy feelings. Finally... and thus meaning – finally – Hinata was showing emotions that were human.

"Yes, I felt and still do feel very much towards this person." Tenten answered.

"H-how?"

Tenten really wanted to call Hinata's father over and fucking kill the old man for not giving Hinata the proper education. The girl – or rather woman was over 20 years old, she should be aware of these things.

And by the looks of things, Hinata had met someone and this one was making the shy girl feeling things that was right out of the ordinary, especially for her.

Tenten took a deep breath and...

"He makes me feel as if I'm walking on hot coal."

A small nod from Hinata. Confirmation no 1

"He makes me feel as if I'm the only one in his universe..."

Another small nod from Hinata. Confirmation no 2.

"And he makes me feel as if I'm constant... well... wet."

Violent nod.

"Hinata-chan... who is this guy you've met?" Tenten asked with a small smile.

**FLAP FLAP... **

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the sound of large wings in the next room.

'_H-he didn't... did he?'_ was her only thought as the sounds died out.

"Hinata??!" Tenten's voice was slightly confused.

'_S-Sasuke... h-he s-said... '_Hinata was almost panicking when she turned her head to watch into Tenten's living-room. '_He said he w-wouldn't come here...'_

"**Hinata-chan!!"** Tenten's voice cried out as the brown-eyed woman followed the other woman's eyes as they locked on something in Tenten's living-room. And of course there was nothing... unless you counted for the few books that suddenly fell down on to the floor.

It was not the scary fact that books just jumped out of her book case that scared Tenten the most... it was the fact that Hinata suddenly mumbled something about grabbing hold of a man's loin cloth from behind and make a knot to make it very much tighter.

'_That got to hurt... but Hinata-chan, why are you mumbling such things?'_ thought Tenten and watched Hinata closely.

In the background there were a few more strange noises but Tenten's attention was solely on the Hyuuga-woman. '_If she continues to glare like that I'm sure her eyes are going to pop out...'_

Then Tenten heard dark bark and she jumped into the air in surprise.

"Akamaru?? B-but... how the hell did you get here?" Tenten shouted.

_(A couple of hours earlier in Hinata's flat.)_

Sasuke couldn't help it. There was something that made him feel very uncomfortable just a few hours after Hinata left. It was as if his insides were burning up. Cooked Sasuke-demon-liver. And seeing the dog walk around in Hinata's flat, back and forth, back and forth, it was quite obvious that Akamaru was impatient too.

"She's in trouble ain't she," Sasuke murmured as he reached down and petted the dog behind his ear. The dog leaned in the touch and Sasuke was amazed that the dog had accepted his presence so quickly. Never once had he "lashed out" towards the invisible, un-smelling ghost in the flat.

There had been moment when Sasuke wondered if the dog actually saw him but accepted him as a part of Hinata's life. Just as he had when she saw spirits. It was a part of Hinata's life so why not accept it? Sasuke couldn't help but wanting to punch the lights out of Hinata's father and cousin for treating Hinata so badly.

"People need to learn to open up more, just like our girl right Akamaru-chan," Sasuke said and smiled softly. He could almost see the dog nod at his question.

But then he was stabbed in the gut with a feeling that almost could be described as panic. Total panic and it was almost driving him over the edge. '_What the hell is going on here..??'_ he asked as he fell down to his knees and hugged his midriff.

"Hinata...!!" Her name came out with a choked sound and Sasuke stopped thinking and grabbed hold of Akamaru. Surprisingly enough the dog just held still and Sasuke went over to the window and two seconds later he had taken to the air.

As he moved across the sky he "homed in" on Hinata's special aura and it didn't take Sasuke long until he found it and made a wild flight to get there as fast as possible.

And it was probably a good thing that anything Sasuke took in his hands became invisible just as he was or otherwise there might have been a few nice head lines in the papers the next day.

"**FLYING DOG OVER THE CITY... UFO or...?**" Yeah you could imagine something like that.

"A-Akamaru... but how... From where d-did you come from?" Tenten asked with quiet voice and watched the large dog just waltz over to Hinata and sat down next to the white eyed woman and silently begged to be petted. He just couldn't flown in from her living room window... could he?

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sasuke couldn't care less about the woman that looked as if she was about to pass out from confusion alone.

Hinata just gaped as Sasuke came over to her and put his hands on her face, gently forcing her to look into his dark eyes.

"Tell me Hinata, are you ok??!" He demanded once again.

"H-Hinata.. w-what's going on here?" Tenten asked as she tried to get to Hinata but Akamaru stopped her.

"Hinata... Hinata..." Sasuke called out.

Hinata couldn't answer any of them because she felt she was slipping. Slipping in to unconsciousness. This was just too much for her.

"**HINATA!!**" Both Sasuke and Tenten screamed as Hinata slipped off the chair and down on the floor.

T B C...


	10. Chapter 10

10

Tenten was just about to call the hospital when Hinata blinked and groaned. Tenten made a beeline and sat down next to the shy woman.

"Hinata! You're awake!!"

"T-Tenten?" Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, you passed out on me right after Akamaru appeared in my living room," Tenten explained.

Hinata's eyes went from slightly droopy to wide as saucers. She frantically began to look around the room and soon she found what she was looking for. Her demonical room-mate.

"S-Sasuke!!??" she choked on his name as she watched him come closer and leaned over her just next to Tenten.

"What?" he asked with a soft smile.

No, that was not a smile, that was a smirk she decided only a few seconds later.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" this time he was practically purring out the question and took great pleasure to watch the colour rise on his precious little Hinata's cheeks.

'_Sasuke?? Who the fuck is that?'_ Tenten thought as she watched her friend turn tomato right in front of her. '_Could it be the name of the person she's gotten so smitten with?'_ It was a possibility but why did it look as if Hinata had called out his name as if he was right there beside Tenten?

So Tenten did what any other person would have done when she got that thought and she looked to her right but only to find the spot empty. But even so... Tenten couldn't help but feel goose bumps rising all over her body. It was as there was someone or something right there next to her.

"Hinata, tell me... who's Sasuke?" Tenten asked as she again turned her attention to the white eyed woman.

Hinata blinked in confusion.

"Ehh?"

"You called out his name, so who is he?"

"W-who?"

"Sasuke of course... you called his name? Is that the guy you're having this extreme lust to?"

There were two sets of eyes that widened at Tenten's question. A pair of white eyes and a pair of black ones, although invisible for the normal human being.

Sasuke's dark eyebrows shot up when he heard the other woman's question to Hinata. What on earth had the two of them been talking about before he arrived here? Suddenly it became clear to the incubus that it was not Tenten that was in dire need of some friendly support, it was Hinata. She had sought out the rather boyish-looking woman for some good advices.

But Hinata feeling extreme lust to someone? To him? Or could there be someone else in her heart that made her feel like that?

Jealousy was something Sasuke never had experienced before, not on this level at least. He could feel his dark heart pound furiously at the thought of Hinata thinking like that about some other person than him.

"Hinata, answer her question!" Sasuke demanded and leaned closer to the Hyuuga-heiress.

Hinata just squeaked and dove under the blanket that Tenten had put over her when she was out cold. '_Tenten... How could you??'_Hinata thought desperately as she felt her face explode into a thousand degree Celsius.

"Hinata-chan, please... tell me what happened?" Tenten asked now she was worried again. Her friend was acting very weird. Well, more weird than usual that is.

"Please... j-just... GET AWAY!!"

"W-what?"

Hinata groaned and refused to come out from underneath the blanket.

"Hinata, you don't make any sense... should I call Neji so he can come and pick you up?" asked Tenten.

"NO!! NO!! D-don't tell them a-anything!!" Hinata hiccupped.

"Hinata?"

"P-please... just... don't tell them about t-this..."

"Alright... I will not tell them... but can you please tell me what's going on then?" asked Tenten. Her hand grabbed hold of the blanket and gently pulled it down so she could look into Hinata's face.

Hinata blinked away the few stray tears that had appeared in her eyes before she nodded. But that would have to be after she had gotten rid of that pestilence known as Sasuke. She couldn't tell Tenten anything as long as Sasuke was around. She needed him to go back to their home. '_Our home... how quickly I've adjusted to have him around...'_ she thought as she sat up more straight.

"P-please... can I have some w-water?" she asked Tenten that just smiled softly and got up and went to the bathroom.

And the moment she was out of sight, Hinata turned and grabbed hold of a pair of black bangs and made the demon come closer.

"Y-you must leave..." she said.

"Why?"

"B-because I said so. I told y-you that I w-would be home t-tomorrow."

"But things are becoming very interesting... who is this guy you're feeling extreme lust to?" asked Sasuke as his hands came up to rest on her upper arms. If he was visible you could almost see them hug.

Hinata sputtered and tried to push him away but instead she lost balance and fell forward right into Sasuke's embrace. He folded his wings around them and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"So tell me Hinata..." he demanded.

"G-Get OUT!!" she snarled and made her self ready to give him another gut-punch.

"But Hinata...!"

"J-just get out b-before I... before I... I... get you s-sealed into a b-bottle!!!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and got up. Sealed into a bottle was not a thing to be wished for and he had no doubt that Hinata knew how or at least knew someone that could do it for her. So he stepped away.

"Just tell me one thing... I felt that you became very scared just moments before I came here, and that was the reason to why I came... what was it?" He asked as he held out his hand to Hinata to pull her up from the sofa.

Hinata felt her heart flip a beat before she forced herself to look at the black winged demon that was her room mate.

"Uhm... I... Just got c-carried a-away when talking to Tenten a-about... p-personal s-stuff."

"Personal stuff?"

Hinata nodded without looking at Sasuke.

"I want to know it all when you get back home... all of it," Sasuke growled into her ear. "Until you get home..."

And with that he was gone, leaving a flushed little Hinata behind.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and just tried to make due to the situation she was in at the moment.

There was a thought that she would punish him for coming to Tenten's apartment in the first place but when Tenten came and sat down and put a cup of tea in Hinata's hands the thought died slowly.

"So tell me Hinata... who the hell is Sasuke?"

Hinata looked around and saw that her incubus-demon was gone.

"P-promise me... and I m-mean, promise on y-your life that you will n-not tell anyone?" Hinata asked.

Tenten nodded. If Hinata was this serious there must be something serious behind it. And Tenten would not betray her word.

"I promise Hinata... I promise on my life that I will not tell you're family about what you're about to tell me now in confidence," Tenten said as she held out the cup of tea to Hinata.

"T-thank you."

And with a last look around the living room Hinata was sure that Sasuke was gone.

"Tenten... w-what do you k-know about incubus demons?" asked Hinata as she lipped on the tea cup Tenten had given her.

"What?"

"J-just answer me please," asked Hinata.

"Ehhh... well... uhm... they are demons that feed on females, causing them to have wet dreams," said Tenten.

Hinata paled.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that part. But if you want, I can look it up more closely."

"N-no need..."

"Hinata, what is going on?"

Hinata fidgeted and put her fingers together.

"Please tell me Hinata..."

Hinata took a deep breathe and looked up into Tenten's face.

"Promise me that you will not tell my family?" Hinata asked.

'_She asked that with out stuttering??? It must be very important,'_ thought Tenten as she moved closer to Hinata.

"I promise you Hinata," said Tenten.

Hinata bit her lip before: "You know... I still see them..."

"See them?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah... the spirits... they want my help," Hinata mumbled.

"Oh?"

"A-and... I h-have a new room-mate."

"Oh?"

Hinata bit her lip before she decided to spill the whole thing.

I see t-them again," Hinata said.

"Ehhh?"

"I see them... or r-rather a just a special one again."

Tenten gaped and then she stood up and grabbed hold of Hinata and pulled the stunned woman with her into the kitchen.

"Ok, would you like to tell me again but first I need something to strengthen my mind with," Tenten said and grabbed a bottle of golden whisky. She poured a bit into two glasses and handed one to Hinata even though she knew that the shy Hyuuga didn't drink.

Well, she usually didn't, but as Tenten raised her glass, so did Hinata and two seconds later Tenten heard Hinata cough violently but it passed quickly.

"So... you're saying you see things again?" Tenten asked quietly.

Hinata nodded and gulped down the rest of the whisky she had in her glass. It burned her throat and she could feel her belly become warm.

"B-but he's n-not like the s-spirits I... I saw as a child," Hinata whispered.

"Spirits?" Tenten lowered the glass she had in her hand.

Hinata nodded.

"H-he...says they a-are s-spirits," Hinata mumbled.

Tenten waited for Hinata to continue.

"It was just before Christmas... when I saw him for the first time.." Hinata's voice was low but firm as she began to tell Tenten about Sasuke.

"At first I thought I was s-starting to see things again... so I ignored him. Then he came into my apartment... Akamaru-chan didn't see him... So I thought he was one of those things I saw when I was a child... I was so afraid that I was going insane..."

"Hinata-chan..." Tenten whispered when she saw tears appear in her friend's white eyes.

"But... even if I took my m-medicine he... he w-wouldn't go away. He just came into my bedroom, and sat on me..."

Tenten coughed and spit out the whisky she had in her mouth.

"HE DID WHAT???"

"He said he was an incubus-demon..."

Tenten began to see all kinds of things when Hinata told her that she had been ridden by an incubus-demon. And those images were x-rated.

"B-but he was glad..."

"Glad? How come?" asked Tenten as she refilled her glass.

"He said... he s-said that I was the f-first person to be able to s-see him since he became a... a demon," Hinata said softly and held out the glass to Tenten.

Tenten refilled Hinata's glass and waited for her to continue.

"He's a very nice guy... even Akamaru-chan likes him. But..."

Tenten waited.

"But he's so damn gorgeous!!" Hinata practically snarled out the words.

Tenten coughed again and then looked at Hinata. The girl never cursed. She didn't know how.

"So he's the one that has made you feel... horny?" asked Tenten as her dark eyes rested upon the young woman.

Hinata nodded. The white eyed Hyuuga was happy that Sasuke had flown out the window. Or else she would've denied Tenten's statement. But it was the truth. The damn demon was making Hinata horny. To the extreme.

"And he's an incubus-demon that only you can see?"

Hinata nodded again.

"Can he fly?"

Again a nod from Hinata.

"Well, that would explain how Akamaru ended up in my apartment when you didn't have him with you," said Tenten and patted said dog's head.

"Ehh??"

"I believe you Hinata. How else would one explain how Akamaru being here when he didn't come with you?" asked Tenten with a soft smile.

"Y-you believe me?"

"Yeah... I do... but tell me more about this incubus-demon of yours," said Tenten. "Tell me how he looks like."

Hinata blushed and looked down into the glass of whisky.

"H-he's black haired... he has these black wings that looks like the w-wings of a b-bat. He's got black eyes... and a body that would s-suit a model."

"Ohhh?"

"Yeah... he's g-good looking, " Hinata said as she blushed another ten shades of red.

"And?"

"He's very lonely... I just wish I could help him b-become human again:"

"And can you?"

"I don't know... but I want to help him," Hinata said and gulped down the next glass of whisky.

"Have he told you how it might be possible to turn him human again?" asked Tenten and refilled Hinata's glass.

Hinata shook her head as she felt sadness fill her soul. She had no idea to how she was going to help Sasuke.

Outside Tenten's small kitchen sat Sasuke. He was listening in on what the young females were talking about. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that Hinata found him to be the source of her excitement. There was no other man in her life. It was just Sasuke.

But what shook him to the core was the fact that she wanted to help him. She wanted to help him end this sad existence of his.

'_Hinata-chan...'_ he thought as he looked through the window. '_If you want to help me you must let me sleep with you... and if you can carry my seed in your womb... then I will be freed.'_

T B C

Thank you all for you wonderful comments. I'm so happy that you like this story.


	11. Chapter 11

11

And as Tenten watched Hinata fall asleep on her couch, she couldn't help but wonder if the young woman spoke the truth. It sounded so... out of this world. But why would Hinata lie to her in the first place? Why lie about something that could get her placed inside one of those horrible institutions again?

No, Tenten decided that Hinata did speak the truth and that there was an incubus-demon in her life right now. And from what Tenten understood, the demon was getting rather possessive of Hinata. Which meant he probably was somewhere in the neighbourhood, just out of Hinata's line of vision.

Tenten got up and walked to her kitchen window. She opened it and felt a bit stupid as she called out into the air: "I know you're here somewhere, you might as well come in."

There was a light draft and then she saw a paper move over her table. He was here.

"Ok mister demon that pester my best friend's life at the moment. You know I can't see you, but I'm sure you can hear me and I want you to listen and I want you to listen good!" Tenten started and looked to the place where she thought the demon was residing.

There was another shuffle with the paper, indicating that the demon was listening.

"Hinata-chan is my best friend. She has gone through hell because people thought she was all wrong in the head. And if you ever... and I mean it... if you ever cause her to be put in one of those hospitals again I will find a way to see you and then I will gut you and strangle you with your intestines, cut off your wings and keep them as a trophy." Tenten grabbed one of her priced daggers and made a few fancy moves with it before she ran it down onto her table.

Sasuke gulped and he was fairly sure that this person probably could do it without even see him. And he had no such intentions. No, he wanted to protect the sweet little sunshine –girl until she passed away. He wanted to tell this furious Amazon woman that but he was not sure how to do it until he spotted a little notepad and a pencil.

Tenten's dark eyes widened as she watched how words suddenly began to appear on her little notepad. It was beyond freaky. She hadn't been 110 sure about Sasuke's existence but this was scaring the pants of her. He was real, very real and he was communicating with her.

"_**I will protect Hinata with everything that I am. She's the first human that has been able to see me for 2000 years. I will not do anything that will put her in danger."**_ The note stated.

'_Two thousand years?? No wonder that he would treasure her like nothing else. Of course he would be possessive over her. She's the only one he can communicate with on a normal scale,'_ Tenten thought as she watched the words form on the notepad.

"Good, because I would skin you alive and make a purse and a pair of new shoes out of your skin if you ever hurt her." Tenten replied, she really wanted Hinata to be safe in his hands.

"_**I will be right at her side protecting her until the day she dies."**_ The words spilled out on the notepad.

"I'm glad to hear it even if I do feel sorry for you. But take care of her and make sure she finds some happiness in her life," Tenten stated.

"_**I will go back to her home now. Take care of her for me,"**_

"I will Sasuke-san, don't worry about it," Tenten smiled.

There was another draft and Tenten went to close the window. The demon had left the building. Then she found the bottle with whisky and she poured herself another glass. It went down her throat rather quickly.

"Damn... this is just freaky," she murmured as she walked into the living room and saw Hinata sleep on her couch. "They were wrong. Your father and all those doctors – they were so wrong. You were not crazy at all... you are just amongst the blessed ones that can help the spirits to go on their right path..."

"Yeah, freaky..."

Hinata awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed, mentally speaking. And as she realized that she was at Tenten's apartment made her smile softly.

'_She really believed me...'_ Hinata thought as she got up and walked into the kitchen, set on making some tea for them both.

She noticed the scribbles on the notepad that lied there on the kitchen table and like a little curious soul she was, Hinata read it and turned tomato-coloured in the matter of seconds.

She had no problem with imagining what had occurred in the kitchen after she fell asleep. Tenten had always been very protective of Hinata and most likely she had called Sasuke into the kitchen even if she couldn't see him and then threatened him. But what surprised her and made her blush was the passionate words that had been written.

"I think he really cares about you."

Hinata turned around and saw Tenten stand in the kitchen doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"W-what?"

"That demon of yours... he really cares about you."

"Y-you t-talked to him?" Hinata mumbled.

"Well, we did have some form of communication," Tenten said as she smiled. "I threatened to kill him if he hurt you in any way, that's about the sum of it all. And he agreed that he would protect you since you're the only one that can see him anyway and he don't want anything to happen to you."

Hinata looked as if she was about to faint again so Tenten rushed forward and helped her friend sit down on a chair.

"You really should stop doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack one day," Tenten scolded softly.

"S-sorry..."

"Well, so... what do I give Akamaru, I don't think I have any dog-food at home," Tenten began to look through her lookers when she heard a tap on the window. She looked but there was nothing.

But then again, she had been through some weird shit last night so why not open the window and check things out?

And before Tenten knew it she had a bag of dog-food in her hand and there was a little note stuck to it.

"For Akamaru-chan, I don't want him to hate me," it said.

"You know Hinata-chan, this demon of yours is good demon-boy."

Hinata blinked.

"Well, just look what he got Akamaru!" Tenten said and held up the bag with dog-food.

Hinata blinked again and then shot a look through the window and indeed she could see a happily grinning demon outside.

'_Please spare me,'_ she silently groaned as she put up a little shaky smile for her friend.

Tenten found a plastic bowl and poured some dog food into it and within a blink of an eye Akamaru was sitting next to Tenten, wagging his tail happily.

"You know Hinata-chan, you must show me a drawing of this demon of yours sometime. I want to know how he looks like," Tenten said as she continued where Hinata had left off – making tea for their breakfast.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I'll try and do that," Hinata answered and went to find butter, bread, cheese and other things for their breakfast.

They ate their breakfast in silence but you could see the small smiles they exchanged between each other.

Afterwards Tenten told Hinata to use her shower while she cleaned up after them in the kitchen. Hinata complained about it but Tenten just shooed her away – telling the white eyed woman that she was Tenten's guest and that she shouldn't have to do anything except enjoy Tenten's hospitality.

Twenty minutes later Hinata had showered and put on a fresh change of clothes. Her wet hair shone in the morning light and Tenten couldn't help but think that her friend had blossomed into one hell of a fine woman. '_And if my hunches are true then there will be no mortal man that can steal her heart.'_

But Tenten was shook out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang. She was a bit surprised since it was still very early in the morning but she went to open it.

And she got a good surprise.

"Gaara??"

"Good morning, I hope I do not disturb you, Tenten-san?" he said as he bowed slightly. In his hand he had a small bouquet of flowers.

Tenten shook her head violently.

"Please come in," she said and held the door open for him to step inside her apartment.

"Here, these are for you," he said and held out the flowers.

Tenten blushed and took the flowers.

"Thank you very much."

Hinata heard it all from the living room and she got up to see who it was that came to visit.

"You?" Hinata gasped when she recognized the red haired man to be the one that was with that blonde policeman.

"You?" The red haired man raised an almost non existent eyebrow when he saw Hinata.

Tenten gaped.

"You two know each other?" Tenten asked.

"My partner and I was called to her apartment after a couple of phone calls of possible abuse," the police man stated.

Hinata just laughed nervously when Tenten looked at her.

"Well, Hinata-chan, this is Gaara, Gaara, meet Hinata-chan, my best friend."

They shook hands and nodded towards each other.

"You have not had any more nightmares?" asked Gaara.

Hinata shook her head and then she looked at Tenten.

"I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you Gaara-san, Tenten – I call you later?" she said.

"Alright, just be sure to take care of your self now," Tenten said and hugged her friend.

"You too, and remember – do all the things I probably wouldn't do," Hinata said with a giggle and she took great pleasure seeing her friend turn tomato for once.

"HINATA!!" Tenten hissed.

"Got ya!! Take care and thank you for having me over," Hinata said and hugged her friend.

"I'm glad to have you here any time. And tell that Sasuke of yours that he better behave or else..."

Hinata giggled and nodded.

And with that Hinata and Akamaru was on their way back home to their apartment. To Sasuke that most likely was waiting for them.

And Sasuke had been waiting. He had returned back to the apartment right after he had delivered the bag of dog food to Tenten. He couldn't help but feel thankful for the woman whom seemed to have a love for all kinds of daggers. Hinata had promised that she would come home today so after that little morning escapade he had returned to their "lair" and waited for his precious little white eyed woman to come home.

And when he heard the lock being unlocked he smiled but put up a cool facade. But his immortal heart was racing. His Hinata was coming home.

He hurried over to the hall and once she had gotten inside, let Akamaru free from the leash so the dog could run free, he grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata stuttered and felt her cheeks heat up at the closeness to the demon.

"Please... promise me that you'll never do this to me again," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he embraced her completely within his arms and wings.

"D-do what?"

"Leave me like this... it hurt so fucking much," he growled as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Gods, it felt so good to have her close like this.

"Eehh?" Hinata didn't know what do say.

Sasuke moved away, just slightly and then he cupped her cheeks and gently forced her to look up into his eyes.

"I never want to be separated from you ever again," he said and lowered his face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

A kiss that grew in passion.

Sasuke couldn't believe it when he felt Hinata's arms wove around his waist, hands that gently caressed the joint section of his wings and back. She opened up to him like a flower to the sunlight.

T B C

Thank you all for your reviews... it makes me do another chapter I tell ya...


	12. FEED ME!

12

"Hinata," He breathed softly against her lips.

"I don't care if you're a figment of my imagination," Hinata's voice spoke. "I think I like having you around."

Sasuke chuckled and picked up the little woman in his arms and carried her bridal style into the living room. He placed her on the sofa and kneeled between her legs. He then burrowed his face into her stomach, breathing in that wonderful smell that was just Hinata.

Hinata smiled and let her fingers move through his black hair. If he had been a cat she was sure he would be purring at the moment.

"Hinata..." He growled out her name.

"Ehh?"

"I'm hungry."

Hinata blinked not sure how to respond to such a statement.

"W-well... I c-can make y-you something to e-eat," she said as she looked into those endless dark pools.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I've been putting this off for many weeks now... But I feel that I really need to feed now."

"Ohh... t-then w-what do you need as f-food?"

"The energy when you orgasm," Sasuke said and waited for the girl to explode into blushing.

And surely Hinata blushed – the word orgasm being the source of her blush. But she was not sure that she had heard the demon correctly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Hinata-chan," said Sasuke as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to orgasm so I can feed of the energy you release then."

Hinata made a strangled noise as she tried to form some sort of words but failed.

"Please... "

'_He needs me but can I really help him?'_ she silently asked as she tried to calm down. The whole thing was way out of her league. Sure she had masturbated, but those times you could count one hand. She was not a sexual being.

"I can help you... let me ride you when you sleep," Sasuke whispered into her ear. "And then I can get my feeding.."

'_But that wouldn't be fair to me... I want to know and feel it all together... '_ Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she realized what she just had thought.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked as he saw the surprised look on Hinata's face.

"Uhm... c-could you f-feed if... if I w-was awake?"

'_Please Goddess, take me away from this earth now,'_ she silently prayed. This was so embarrassing.

"Yes, I can feed from you as long as it's sexual," Sasuke stated as he watched the young woman began to fidget again. It would be even better if she was awake, seeing her writher with pleasure... ohh, he could almost feel the rush of power even now.

Hinata fumbled around before she latched onto the stunned demon. He fell back and she straddled his loin clothed midsection. Her lips were on his as she began to kiss him.

Sasuke didn't complain, he just followed her, her words fresh in mind. As long as he got fed it was ok... but at the same time he felt bad for the young Hyuuga since he knew that she really wasn't "that kind of gal". But the lips that gently forced themselves onto Sasuke's made his mind go totally blank and he just went with the flow.

"Hinata?"

"J-just s-shut up," she mumbled against his lips.

And Sasuke obeyed. He felt her lips left his as they wandered down his cheek, down his neck. Down to his nipples.

He could almost smell her excitement and he grabbed hold of the hem of her shirt and tried to remove it and with a little help from Hinata herself he soon had it gone from her body, leaving her with just a pair of pants and a bra.

And there they were – those luscious mounds he had seen the first time he encountered this wonderful person know as Hinata. And they were his for the taking.

Hinata eeped when she felt Sasuke's face burrow its way down between the valley of her breasts. Two hands grabbed hold of her two mounds and then she looked into a face that was filled with mischievousness.

"Lovely!" Sasuke stated as he nuzzled the two warm mounds.

And Hinata of course made another impression of a tomato.

And since Hinata didn't object Sasuke freed those warm mounds from their imprisonment. He licked his lips when he saw two pair of hard nipples poke into the air.

'_Beyond lovely,'_ he thought as his mouth devoured the right nipple first. Sucking, and then sucking at it some more. He could already feel Hinata's excitement grow and his incubus-spirit fed on the energy.

"Hinata..." He breathed.

"Just shut u-up," Hinata answered as she lowered her head to kiss his lips.

Sasuke smiled inwardly.

'_What ever my lady wants...'_ he thought and went with the flow.

His hands went their own way as the kiss deepened and he could feel Hinata tense a bit as he cupped her between the legs. He just kept his hand there waiting for her to give the go a head.

And when se parted her legs Sasuke's inner, inner, demon cheered.

Hinata was feeling good, no doubt about it. She could feel the tingle as she parted her legs and let Sasuke move in between them. But this was just not enough, she wanted more.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked.

"What?"

"Make love to me?"

Sasuke pulled away and looked into Hinata's white eyes.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then let's move this to your bed," Sasuke said as he again picked up the young woman in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

Sasuke placed Hinata on her bed and moved to sit upon her midriff. He grabbed her wrists and held them against his chest.

"You're really sure about this Hinata?" He asked as he looked down into her eyes.

Hinata nodded.

"I can't promise you anything in the real life but I can promise you heaven," Sasuke stated. "Every time you need to feel it."

And with that statement Sasuke removed Hinata's pants and panties, leaving her with just a bra. But that was soon undone as well.

"You're a very beautiful woman, a beauty which I have never seen before in my long life," Sasuke mumbled as he threw the bra on the floor next to the bed.

Hinata was beyond answer at this moment; she just closed her eyes and let the demon praise her body with his hands and mouth.

And Sasuke accepted it.

She had said yes and now it was up to him to make her feel good.

"Hinata, just say the word and I'll stop," he mumbled against her lips. He could feel her nod in admission but at the same time she arched her back, silently telling him that she had no intention of saying no just yet.

He licked her from the neck down, tasting every inch of her warm skin. The soft sounds that escaped her mouth were enough to drive his demon to the edge of sanity. But he kept a sober ear open if Hinata wanted to stop him. If she did he would pull away no matter how hard it would be. He would never force himself on a woman and especially not this one that was the first to see him for two millennia.

Seeing her lie there on the bed, her clothes removed, Sasuke began to wonder if he had caught the Moon goddess her self. The pale flesh, those soft white eyes that looked at him with wonder and acceptance... Even if she wasn't the Moon goddess... he was sure she was a goddess, given to him as gift to behold and treasure.

He found that she actually trimmed and he smiled inwardly as he lowered his mouth to her little box.

Hinata's eyes shot open as she felt Sasuke's slick tongue lick the hem of her womanhood. His hands held her hips in place as he gently pried the hem open, making her almost scream in both protest and pure ecstasy. The sensations was beyond anything she had ever felt before and she couldn't help but press her lower regions against his mouth.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked as he lifted his head a bit to look at the flushed Hyuuga.

She didn't have to answer his question. He knew that she liked it. So he lowered his head and began to lick her once again, making the young heiress mewl out all those delicious sounds.

It didn't take Sasuke long until he could feel her body tense up and suddenly his mouth was filled with a creamy substance. His demonic spirit was fed and yet he felt that he needed more. He rose from his position and placed his hands next to Hinata's head. He looked down onto her face and saw the content look.

"Want to switch places?" He whispered as he lowered his lips onto hers.

Hinata blinked.

"Ehh?"

"Want to be on top of me?" asked Sasuke.

But before Hinata could answer he had flipped them around in bed, making her sit on top of him. And in the midst of motion he removed his loin cloth so they both were completely naked. His thick shaft brushed against her womanhood, making her gasp and look down between her legs.

"You will call the shots from now on," Sasuke stated as he put his hands on her hips and pressed her down. "Take me inside if you want to."

Hinata looked at the demon below her and then she nodded and a with slightly shaky hand she took hold of his shaft and guided it so she could just sit down and take him inside her body.

It took painstakingly long if you asked Sasuke but again, he refused to rush or force the woman that had caught his immortal heart. Yes it was no doubt about it any more. He really loved Hinata and he would stay by her side until the day she died. He would protect her from anything that wanted her harm.

Hinata gasped as his shaft filled her to the brink of sanity. She had expected a pain but there was none. She slowly lowered herself down on Sasuke and as she finally was fully seated upon his erection she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sasuke.

"No... n-not at all... feels... really good," Hinata mumbled in answer.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't hurt you," Sasuke said as he rose from the bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"S-Sasuke.." Hinata whispered.

"Move whenever you're ready..."

She nodded and it didn't take long until she began to move, rising a bit and then sat down again, creating a wonderful friction for them both.

Hinata's arms moved around Sasuke's chest to hug him close to her body. She could feel his wings and she caressed them as well as the place were they were joined with is back.

'_My angel...'_ She thought as she rode the demon in a slow pace. She couldn't care less that he was a demon because in her eyes he was an angel. Her angel. Her black angel.

There was a growl and Hinata looked into his dark eyes and saw a red spark in them.

"Damn it woman... You have no idea how good this feels," Sasuke snarled as he put his arms around Hinata and forced her down on his shaft, making her take all of him again. And again.

But Hinata knew because she was enjoying it as much as the lustful demon. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his before she kissed him.

"Sasuke-san... I think... I think I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

Sasuke felt his heart constrict as she uttered those words towards him.

"I think I love you too, Hinata," he answered because if this wasn't love he felt for the little shy girl, then there would be no love in the world.

He could feel her tighten around him and a then there was a cry, he was sure that it was his name, as Hinata again came.

And after that Sasuke had no qualms of holding back. He let go and filled this lovely little woman with all that he was. He flooded her womanhood with his life-force.

Hinata could feel the warmth that suddenly was shot into her body and she hugged her beloved demon even more as he filled her with his essence.

"S-Sasuke-san..." she cried softly.

"Hinata... I'll never let you go... never..." Sasuke promised as he felt the tremors of the aftermath of their joint pleasure.

He hugged her close and leaned back, taking her with him down. They were still connected but he didn't care. It felt nice to have her surround him like this. He brushed a few damp strands of hair from her face before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you tired?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata only nodded.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up later," Sasuke said and saw the dog come into the room and jumped up on the bed and found his place at their feet. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He was sure that Akamaru knew what had happened earlier and stayed out of their way on purpose but now when it was over he felt it was safe and he came to keep them company.

Sasuke watched his precious sunshine just nod again and then she burrowed her face into his neck. Sasuke smiled and managed to pull the sheets over her back so she wouldn't be cold. And then he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him as well.

T B C...


	13. Chapter 13

When Hinata awoke the next morning she felt somewhat mangled, but in a good way. Her brain took a few moments to catch up to what she was feeling and she went into a faze of hysterical blushing and before she could think about what she was doing she untangled her body from the warm arms that was embracing her and began running towards her bathroom.

Sasuke blinked a few times and was awake enough to feel the panicked scramble from his precious Hinata but not enough to grab hold of her and keep her in the bed with him. He turned and saw the bathroom door shut close.

He rose from the bed, stretched his arms and wings carefully before heading towards the bathroom door. He heard the shower being turned on and he sighed. Perhaps it had been too soon after all?

"Hinata?" He called out to her.

But his only answer was a small squeak.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pried the door open and made a quick peak inside. She was behind the shower curtain and his mouth watered when he saw the outlines of her body.

"Y-yes... uhm... I... I just needed a s-shower... uhm... was s-sticky..." came the stuttering low response.

Sasuke thought for a few seconds about what she had said and then he ducked out of the bathroom as he mumbled something about making them tea.

In the shower Hinata was grateful for his disappearance. She used the sponge and cleaned herself up between the legs, removing any signs of intimate actions from her body. Then she continued to clean the rest of her body with soap.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the shower and put on one of her tent-sized robes and used a towel to dry her hair a bit before she stepped out. She knew she was still blushing but she ignored it as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hinata.." Her name was whispered by Sasuke as he watched her come into the kitchen. He dropped the things he had in his hands and took two steps to fold her in his arms and wings.

Hinata felt a bit confused but put her arms around his midriff and let him hug her. This was not something she was used to and Sasuke had never been much of a "hugger" unless he was teasing her.

"S-Sasuke?" She quietly asked.

"I was afraid," Sasuke whispered with his face against her neck.

"A-afraid?"

"Mm, I was afraid that you perhaps despised me for what I did and asked of you last night," Sasuke confessed.

Hinata shook her head violently. No that was not the reason to why she had bolted out of the bed. Well, a small, small part was because of that but definitive not entirely.

"You do not hate me then?" Sasuke asked as he put a finger under her chin and gently made her look up into his eyes.

"No... NO!!!" She almost cried out.

"Good, because it would have killed me if you hated me Hinata," Sasuke whispered softly as he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he pulled away.

Hinata could still feel the tension within the demon and she knew she had to say something so she swallowed her heart that was pounding furiously in her throat at the moment.

"Uhm... IjustwantedyoutoknowthatIreallylikedwhatwedidyesterdayandIwouldlovetodoitagain."

Sasuke just blinked.

"Ehh?"

Hinata let out a hysterical sound and turned around so she had her back against Sasuke.

"Uhm... I said... I wanted y-you to know... t-that I liked it... a-and I r-really m-much want t-to d-do it again," Hinata said again, hoping that her face wouldn't evaporate as the blush increased in heat.

Sasuke felt a pulse of warmth course through his soul as the white eyed young woman said these words and once again he just had to embrace her within his arms.

"And I told you Hinata-_chan_, anytime you need to "touch the heavens" you will be able to do it. I will always be here for you no matter what," Sasuke purred as he nuzzled his face into her neck taking in her clean scent. But he could still smell his own scent on her skin and it was truly arousing to his extraordinary senses.

Instant combustion.

Sasuke chuckled and moved away from the blushing Hinata and continued to make their tea. He couldn't help but feel just a bit macho at the moment. He was an incubus-demon and they fed on sexual energy and the energy that Hinata had released last night was enough for Sasuke to last at least 6 months before he would even had to think about feeding again.

"You want some tea right?" Sasuke asked as he turned with the steaming pot of water in his hands.

Hinata, still with her back turned against him, nodded.

"You know... You can turn around," Sasuke said as he poured hot water into two tea-cups.

Another nod.

"Then why will you not look at me?"

Another hilarious red blush erupted all over Hinata's face.

Sasuke chuckled again as he went over and gave Hinata a swift kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I am the only one that will know and nobody can see or hear me. So you have nothing to be ashamed of Hinata. Just be you Hinata and I will be pleased beyond words," Sasuke said as he grabbed hold of her right elbow and guided Hinata to the table to sit down.

"S-Sasuke?" She breathed as she finally looked up to meet his dark eyes.

"Nobody but I will know," Sasuke said. "Nobody but I..."

Hinata looked up into his handsome face. He didn't look as if he was taunting her, he certainly didn't sound like it.

"Green tea?"

Hinata just nodded.

Sasuke found the little pot that held the green tea and sprinkled some over the two cups that contained the hot water. And with a hollow spoon he fished out most of the dried leafs from the water.

"The tea is ready," Sasuke said as he held his eyes on Hinata.

"Thank you," she answered softly but without stuttering.

Tea and breakfast was done within 20 minutes of silence.

_'I'm going to die on the spot,'_ Hinata thought as she gave the incubus-demon a quick look. He looked as sexy as he had been before Hinata had lost it and invited him into her bed.

She choked on her breath. She had invited Sasuke to her bed... She had found a place on his midsection and she had... _'Ohh,__ let me die now...!'_

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke called out when he saw Hinata's blush turn ash-white. "Don't faint now!!" He called out and rushed over to Hinata.

She looked up into his worried face.

"Just stay with me ok? Don't pass out... shit you're making me worry about these fainting of yours; perhaps you should call a doctor to make a few tests..." Sasuke rambled on as he stood beside Hinata and held her so she wouldn't fall of the chair.

Hinata's face erupted in another series of blushing as she felt Sasuke's hands on her body. He was so warm; she could almost see the warmth radiating from his pale body.

"No... no tests... Uhm..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and tried to will down the emotions that raged inside her body. _'Calm down Hinata... breathe deeply and just calm down',_ she silently told her self.

"Perhaps you're not eating right?"

Hinata shook her head, she still had her eyes closed.

"It's not that... My vitals are fine it's just that in some situations, stressful situations... Uhm... I just can't handle things and that's when I faint...," Hinata whispered softly but Sasuke could hear every word of it.

"Try not to do it, because it scares the shit out of me," Sasuke said and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Hinata nodded as she looked up into those onyx black eyes.

"So... what's up on today's schedule?" asked Sasuke, he wanted to get her to think about something else and not faint in front of him.

Hinata blinked a few times and looked at the calendar.

"I have a meeting with a gallery-owner. I'm going to show him a few paintings of mine to see if he wants to display them at his gallery," Hinata said.

"When is that?" Sasuke looked at the kitchen clock.

"Uhm... 2 o'clock, so..."

"So you have about an hour to select a few pictures and then you're going?"

"Yeah," Hinata breathed.

"Then go select your paintings, I'm taking care of the dishes."

Hinata nodded with a smile and went to choose some proper paintings to show the gallery-owner. She knew that he had a liking to black and white so she found a couple of her paintings that was just that – black and white. She also brought some that had more colours and even some of her charcoal sketches.

If this owner were to take her in – she would be on top of a very short list.

_'A girl can dream can't she?'_ she thought as she packed the images in her portfolio. Then she went to find some suitable clothing.

One hour later Hinata put on her coat with the help of Sasuke.

"I'm going with you," he stated as she buttoned her coat.

"You don't have to," she answered.

"I know... but I want too..."

Hinata didn't argue with him this time and as she unlocked her front door and cuffed Akamaru he followed behind her.

And with the help of public communication Hinata reached the gallery in no time. She looked at the sign and took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck," she whispered before tying Akamaru to a lamp pole next to the entrance.

"Good luck," Sasuke said.

Akamaru let out a small woof.

Hinata smiled and walked into the building.

T B C


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Mademoiselle Hyuuga!! I'm so glad you could come!" A voice cracked through the silence of the gallery and Hinata turned her head to see a smiling man.

Inwardly Hinata couldn't help but shiver. This man gave her the creeps really. The smile he gave off, it was so fake that it wasn't even going to fool a blind person.

"Sai-san?"

"Indeed I am, I'm so happy to have you here," said the smiling man. Not even once he opened his eyes, he just smiled through his teeth.

Hinata just blushed a bit but held up her portfolio.

"I got some paintings if you like to see them?" She said and fiddled a bit with the handle on her portfolio. She was so nervous she was ready to pee her pants.

"Good, good, please come with me," said Sai as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Outside Sasuke growled darkly. He could see through the window how the grinning man put an arm around Sasuke's woman. That did not sit well with the incubus-demon. Even Akamaru saw it and Sasuke could hear the dog's low snarls.

Hinata shivered again but hid it behind a mask of blushing indifference, but she couldn't help it. He just made her want to turn around and run away... as far away from him as she could.

"I've heard so much about you Mademoiselle Hyuuga and your orchid-art. You've become quite the celebrity in this town you know," said Sai as he showed Hinata through a series of rooms and ended up in a big hall-like room with a large table.

Sasuke felt his stomach turn to stone as he watched them disappear through a door and he could no longer keep an eye on his precious little gem.

Hinata placed her portfolio on the table that was in the middle of the room and unzipped and picked out the top three paintings.

Then there was a series of Ohh's and Ahh's and then suddenly Hinata was hugged tightly and she could feel the gallery owner's lips against her left ear...

"You're my saviour little miss..." she could hear him whisper.

"Uhm... well, yeah..." Hinata tried to push him away. This was going very wrong very quickly. Sure she was a skilled artist, she could admit that much, but this praise or what ever you want to call it was not necessary.

"You're going to be the one that makes my gallery the most famous in this town! Every one will come here and check my place out."

"I-if you s-say so... b-but please... p-please let m-me go!"

"Damn, what is this perfume you use? Lilacs?" Sai asked as he pushed his nose into Hinata's neck.

"STOP IT!!" Hinata yelled.

OoOoO

Outside with Akamaru and Sasuke...

The dog began to bark wildly and strangely Sasuke could understand every bark. He patted the dog's head and mumbled a few words to him.

"Don't worry Akamaru – I'm on it. I'm going to help her."

And with that Sasuke flew through the door and with the help of his keen smell he was able to locate Hinata in one of the back rooms.

And what he saw made him see red – literary. His otherwise so black eyes began to spin with an unworldly red colour and he reached forward and his clawed hands gripped around a pale neck, squeezing it until it gave up the hold on his precious Hinata.

"Let her go – you damn pervert!!" Sasuke snarled as he tightened his grip around Sai's neck. If the bastard couldn't hear him it was a plus but Sasuke doubted it.

"**SASUKE**!! Let him go!!... Now!" Hinata called out as she tried to find the moment to catch her breath once more.

"NO!!" Sasuke growled and squeezed the pale neck just a little bit tighter.

"P-please... l-let him go..."

Sasuke let go just a bit of the throat he was about to crush under his palm and he looked at his precious little woman.

"D-dont..." Hinata begged once again. _'Really... or else there would be trouble...' _

The silent words echoed through out Sasuke's head.

Sasuke snarled again and pushed the bastard into wall but then he let go.

"If he touches you again and I will call in Akamaru in here to bite his balls off!!" Sasuke growled.

Hinata nodded as she straightened her dress a bit and went over to help up Sai from the floor.

"Mademoiselle Hyuuga?? W-what happened?" The gallery-owner, Sai, mumbled as he got up from the floor.

"You touched her," Sasuke spat as he grabbed hold of Sai's collar and forcefully got him up faster than he could by himself.

"Uhm... w-well..." Hinata started.. but was cut short when Akamaru broke into the gallery as well...

Sai was suddenly faced with a large dog that was chewing at his crotch and something that was choking the air out of his system.

"**STOP**!!" Hinata screamed.

"Why?" asked Sasuke as he laughed devilishly when Akamaru finally found a good grip on the man's balls.

"B-because I said so!!" Hinata said as she reached forward and pulled Akamaru away from his not-so wonderful grip and Sasuke in his loin-cloth.

"W-what happened??" asked Sai as he blinked as he made sure that he was still intact so to speak.

Hinata just smiled nervously.

"If he touches you again and I will sick Akamaru to chew his balls and this time I will make sure he takes them off," Sasuke said with a dark voice.

"Uhm... Mademoiselle H-Hyuuga?"

"Just shut up unless you want my art," Hinata hissed towards the STILL grinning man. The man was just either a crazy person or just plain stupid.

"O-of course. You've got five places in my gallery," Sai said as he still fumbled to get up.

Sasuke gripped his neck quickly.

"TEN!! YOU'VE GOT TEN PLACES!!" Sai screamed as his air-supply was cut off once again and this time his foolish grin was wiped off. He couldn't understand what it was that seemed to grip his throat; it was like an unseen force, like an invisible person was gripping his throat.

"Sasuke!!" Hinata hissed dangerously and grabbed hold of Sasuke's upper arm.

"Alright... give him ten pictures and then we will go!" Sasuke said as he released he had on the gallery owner Sai.

Hinata sighed and hoisted out seven more pictures out of her portfolio before she mumbled to Sai that she needed to take her dog back home.

"I call you!!" Sai called out behind her. His grin back in place once again. It was the only way he knew how to deal with this very strange situation.

"You better give her a large place of your damn gallery," Sasuke growled.

"Shut up demon!!" Hinata answered as she grabbed Akamaru's leash and dragged the poor dog outside the gallery. She's had enough of embarrassment for one day.

Sasuke growled again before he looked at the stupid looking figure that now had got off the floor and was leaning back against the wall.

Sasuke just had to teach him a lesson and he cracked his knuckles before grabbing the man's balls.

CRUNCH

Well, the man was not smiling anymore. Nope, there was not even a smirk.

_'That will teach him not to touch what is mine,'_ Sasuke thought as he made sure that the gallery owner had one hell of an aching crotch.

0o0o0

Inside the gallery Sai sank back to the floor. His balls aching horribly. He tried to wrap his mind around what just had happened but ended up with nothing. He just sat there until the pain was subsiding and then he got up and looked at the paintings the young woman had left behind.

Perhaps it was best not to dwell in what happened and just go onto looking at the paintings the young Hyuuga-woman had left behind. Because what ever happened it was not of this world. The words the Hyuuga had spoken – it was as if she spoke to someone that was invisible. T

Yes, that was a good plan. And so he did.

He lifted up the first painting and looked at it. It was a dark purple orchid with a lot of purple shades in it. It was beautiful. She was good, really good.

Giving her only ten spaces in his gallery was almost an insult to this wonderful artist. Sai looked over the paintings. She was going to be a celebrity in the art-world once she was exposed. Sai was sure of it. And he was the one that was going to show her to the world. He snickered as he walked into his office and began to make the necessary calls.

0o0o0

Sasuke tried to keep his pace up with the young Hyuuga-heiress. But it was quite obvious that she didn't want him to keep her company at the time. And poor Akamaru was being pulled along. The dog didn't know what wrong doing he'd made. He had just protected his mistress from getting hurt. That man was about to do things with his mistress that she didn't want and that gave Akamaru the freedom to interact. That was Akamaru's beliefs.

And Sasuke had thought the same. Plus he had promised that weapon-crazed female that he would always protect Hinata no matter what and that he had done. A slight shiver went through his body as he thought of Tenten and her seemingly endless supply of weapons. Surely one of them was going to end up in Sasuke rear if Hinata ever was injured in any way.

So why was she so pissed off at him?

"HINATA!!" He called out her name but she refused to answer instead there was a movement where he almost could see her stick her nose into the air as she continued her hurried walk, pulling poor Akamaru with her.

"Dammit," Sasuke swore as he flew up behind the angered woman. "Will you just stop for a second?"

Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her around only to let go the next second.

Her white eyes were blazing with fury.

"Hinata?"

"Why did you do it?" she asked as her hand gripped around Akamaru's leash even harder.

"Because I thought you were in danger. In the name of the Sun Goddess – the creep was about to RAPE YOU!!" Sasuke lashed out.

Hinata blinked and then shook her head.

"You deny this? Are you crazy? I could smell his arousal a mile away and he was about to take you there right there on the floor of the gallery!!"

"You're overreacting. I'm going home." And with that Hinata turned around and started walking again.

Sasuke growled. _'Damn you troublesome woman...'_

_'I'm not overreacting. Nothing was going to happen, he just hugged me... it was just a hug,'_ Hinata silently told her self as she opened the door and walked up the stairs to her apartment. _'It was just a hug for crying out loud!!'_

"Hinata!!" Sasuke called out as he managed to get through the door she was about to close behind her.

But she refused to listen to him and that made the demon very irritated. He saw her remove Akamaru's leash and the dog wandered off into the kitchen. And it was now that Sasuke decided that he would get her to talk to him.

"Hinata!" he said as he grabbed her arms and spun her around to make her look at him. "Kami-sama – why can't you see that the guy was about to have his way with you?"

"S-stop it!" Hinata whispered.

"No... I will not stop... Sometimes... Sometimes Hinata... You're way too naive."

Hinata just glared at him. She was not naive, she knew enough. And Sasuke was wrong.

"Why would he want to do something like that with me??" She asked.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"You don't look at your mirror very often... do you?"

"What?"

"Hinata... you're a very beautiful woman. And your innocence is glowing around you like an aura. It attracts people. They want you. This man was not the first to think dirty thoughts about you even if he was the first one to act upon them."

A dry laugh erupted from Hinata's mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked as he gently forced her to look at him again.

"He was not the first one to act upon his thoughts... you were," Hinata said with a soft smile.

Sasuke stared at her before he shook his head.

"That was different. I was hungry," Sasuke defended himself.

"And you were jealous of him."

"Of course I was, he was touching something that belongs to me," Sasuke growled and embraced Hinata completely within his arms and wings.

"So... you think I belong to you?" Hinata whispered and let her head rest against Sasuke's bare shoulder.

"You know you do... never think anything else."

And that was the honest truth of the day as Sasuke captured those luscious lips and kissed her. She belonged to him. And that was that.

T B C


	15. Chapter 15

Penance 15

It was just after the 15th of February that Sasuke began to realize that there must be something wrong with Hinata. Sure they were fighting about what had happened at the gallery with that grinning and perverted guy, but this was something else.

It started three weeks after the incident at the gallery with the fakey smiling guy. It was now Sasuke realized that his beautiful, white eyed angel was sick. Very sick. She ran to the bathroom every hour on the hour to hurl her guts away. And it made Sasuke a very worried incubus-demon.

Actually Sasuke was beyond worried as he watched Hinata came out from the bathroom for the second time that very day. She looked pale and wobbly and he was at her side in an instant. He took hold of her waist and kept her on her feet until they reached the sofa so he could put her down.

C-can you make me s-some green tea? whispered Hinata as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Of course he could. Sasuke was on the task the soon the wish was asked.

When he came back with the cup of hot steaming tea he looked at Hinata. He was worried, yes. She needed to see a doctor, the problem was Hinata, after years in institutions, hated doctors with every fiber of her being so of course she refused to visit a doctor when she just had a little stomach bug!!

Sasuke needed help. And the only person he knew he could rely on was either Akamaru, the dog or that gut-wrenching and dagger-loving woman that Hinata considered to be her best friend.

Tenten.

So when Hinata finally had fallen asleep, Sasuke made a decision to visit Tenten, hopefully the weapon-crazed woman were home and he could make his message clear to the woman.

Sasuke put his hands over his eyes as he managed to fly in on Tenten making out with his red haired police officer. He prayed to every god out there to let him be able to wipe that image out from his head.

The gods werent listening at the moment, but they were on Sasukes side as Tenten somehow managed to pick up on his presence. She excused herself and made a small motioning with her hand, making Sasuke following her to the kitchen.

Tenten was not a happy penny when she entered her kitchen but when she saw the scribble on her now ever present pen and paper on her table she became concerned.

Hinata is sick? Tenten asked out loud.

A firm YES was scribbled onto the note-pad on the table.

How is she sick?

Sasuke proceeded to write down all the things that he could find that was wrong with his beloved Hinata. She was morning sick, she threw up everytime he tried to serve her ramen, apples and pears. She had some serious mood swings that could kill a guy. Even Akamaru got his fair share grunts too. There was something seriously wrong with Sasukes woman.

As the symptoms were written down on the paper Tenten became very suspicious, she frowned. _Its like shes pregnant or something.._ the weapons master thought as she looked at the lines that were written on her notepad. But how could Hinata be pregnant in the first place? The only person or rather demon she had sex with were Sasuke, and he was as it was stated earlier a demon, an incubus. He couldnt he shouldnt be able to reproduce?.... could he?

There was only one thing to do if Tenten was right. She needed to get Hinata to take a pregnancy test. And that was easily said than done.

Tenten could almost hear the scream in her ears as she with soft voice suggested it. Hinata was going to go nuts the moment Tenten suggested that Hinata would pee on a stick to check things out. Tenten sighed and fell back on a chair.

Damn it, SASUKE!! snarled the black haired weapons mistress. Couldnt you have given me something more easier to do? Like assassinate the president of the US!??

A small **_Im sorry - but I dont know what to do, our Hinata is sick and I want to know what it is that is making her SICK!!_** spelled out on the note-pad.

**FUCK!!** Tenten swore as she dragged her fingers through her hair. This was going to be harder than she thought and she had no idea on how to do it.

Tenten froze as she saw her lover stand in the door way looking curiously at her and she silently cursed once again. This was going to prove more than difficult to explain than she thought. She cursed silently and got up on her feet. Gaara would never take anything but the truth as reason but how could you make all this that was happening to Hinata as reason and truth? He wouldnt believe one word of it.

Tenten sighed but decided to go for the truth, her lover just had to believe her and if he didnt... well, he just had to believe her.

Sasuke came back to the apartment just in time as Hinata woke up and rushed towards the toilet. Sasuke followed her and held her hair out of her face as she purged the last drops of green tea from her stomach. She looked as if she was ready to kick the bucket. Pale and sweaty, her lavender white eyes were glazed with something that Sasuke would call fever, but he couldnt be 100% sure.

Hinata?!! whispered Sasuke as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

S-Sasuke??? she barely managed to whisper as he put her on her bed.

Dont worry, Ive managed to get your friend, that weapon crazy girl, to come over. Shell be able to help you my love, Sasuke said softly as he brushed a few damp black tresses of hair from Hinatas eyes. Just hang in there, Im sure your friend c-can help you.

Tenten knew that she wasnt enough, she needed more professional help so she called the only one she knew that could help out. Her lover Gaara looked at her with both confusion and doubt. He didnt believe a word of what Tenten told him, but that determination in her dark eyes said he should at least stand by her side at this moment, so he did.

Tenten made sure to contact a woman that in many eyes should have died a long time ago. She called the woman that was said had help from supernatural beings that could help out people in trouble. Tenten called one of three hermit-genius and this hermit was called Tsunade.

S-Sasuke? Hinatas weak voice called upon Sasukes attention and he came to her side in seconds. He took her hands and clasped them in his own.

Love, whats the matter? he asked her as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Hinatas and he could feel that she trembled underneath his lips.

W-what h-appened? she asked.

Sasuke kissed his beloved little woman before he answered.

You are sick and you refused help but I need help with you love, the incubus demon smiled softly. So I took help from you friend, Tenten. She will be here shortly.

Hinatas white eyes widened and she shook her head.

Im fine, I just have a stomach flu, she whispered softly.

A stomach bug that has bugging you for the last three weeks love, Sasuke pointed out. And I know you hate doctors but I just had to do something.

Hinata groaned and hurled again.

What??!! The woman at the other end of the phone screamed making Tenten pull the ear piece from her ear.

A few seconds later and a few screams more Tenten repeated what she had said.

I think my best friend has been impregnated by an incubus-demon! And you are the only one that I can count on to help me out.

Tsunade sat in the taxi on her way to the address that the woman on the phone given her. The thought of an incubus demon impregnating a human woman was too far fetched even for a woman that was well wandered in the realms of the bizarre and unknown. But this Tenten had been dead serious and was very concerned for her female friend.

And that alone made Tsunade decide to help them out even if it turned out to be a young girl getting laid and getting pregnant in the long run. If Tsunade had understood the concerned woman that had called her, this friend of hers refused to go to a doctor because of her childhood and teenage years had been spent in an institution for the mental instable thus making her hate doctors.

So Tsunade would help out even if it was in the so called normal world. Helping a young woman that was in trouble and her friend that were so sincere in her concern about her female buddy, yes indeed, Tsunade would help them out.

The honey eyed old woman felt the taxi come to an halt and she reached for her purse and paid the driver for the ride.

Thank you, I will be fine from here, she stated and handed the money over to the driver.

As you wish madame, said the driver and took the money.

Tsunade got out and looked around and noticed that the neighborhood she had stepped out in had a touch of the colonial old world to it. She nodded to the driver and seconds later the taxi disappeared around a corner. She looked around once more and noticed a young woman standing in front of one of the old houses.

Miss Tenten? Tsunade asked as she took a few steps closer.

The one and only Tsunade-sama, Tenten answered and bowed in honor.

Sasuke sat on the bed and wiped the sweat from Hinatas forehead. She had fallen asleep after purging everything in her gut. She was pale and sweaty and Sasuke feared that he might loose the only person he could talk to and be seen by for over two thousand years.

Love, please get better, he whispered softly as he kissed her damp forehead. I need you to be with me here.

Unaware that Tenten, Gaara and Tsunade had come into the flat, he made his best to keep his beloved Hinata comfortable.

I am grateful that you took my request seriously, Tsunade-sama, Tenten said as she bowed to the woman in front of her.

How could I say no? Tsunade answer and noticed a red haired young man step out behind the black haired woman. Who are you?

I am Gaara, and Im Tentens beloved, the man answered calmly.

A lover? And a very handsome one too You have good taste Tenten-san, Tsunade replied with a smirk. Why are you here young man?

Hes a police officer, he has yet to believe what Ive told him about Hinata-san, but he refuse to leave my side in this. Tenten told the older woman.

Devoted, thats nice, Tsunade said as she dragged her fingers through her hair. So, where does this pregnant friend of yours live?

Tenten used her spare key to open up the door to the attic floor that Hinata had made into a home and study. She let Tsunade and Gaara go first before following them inside.

I think shes in her bedroom, Tenten said very quietly as she removed her shoes and walked into flat making a gesture for Tsunade and Gaara to follow her.

They did.

And when they entered Hinatas bedroom Tsunade came to a halt.

She saw it. She saw him, she really saw the demon!

_I cant believe it but he sits there right next to her. _

The woman that had a lifetime of supernatural experiences in her past was now looking at the back of an incubus demon that tended to a young woman laying in her bed. It was almost too much.

But two seconds later she watched the woman on the bed come to life and run as if her life depended on it towards the toilet and then came the sounds of hurling invaded Tsunades ears.

Tsunade then turned her attention back towards the black winged demon that sat on the young womans bed.

Leave us! she demanded to Tenten and Gaara.

She felt it more than saw the black haired woman drag the police officer out of the bedroom. She could hear muttering about making tea and leaving Tsunade alone with a demon.

Tsunade smirked as she watched the pair disappear from the bedroom. And as soon they were gone Tsunade put her attention to the demon that still sat on the bed.

You can see me? Sasuke said as he rose from Hinatas bed.

Yes, I can, answered Tsunade.

Can you help Hinata? asked Sasuke.

From what Ive seen and from what her friend told me I believe that your Hinata is with child. Tsunade answered truthfully.

Sasuke snarled viciously as he turned around and looked the supernatural cop/doctor in the eyes.

Impossible! Sasuke stated.

Tsunade didnt budge an inch as the demon rose to his feet and displayed his wings.

The Gods made sure that I would wander this world until I found a woman that could see me, accept me and carry my offspring, and from what Ive learned its impossible!! growled Sasuke.

Tsunade pushed her glasses up and looked at the figure on the bed.

Are you sure?

TBC

Ahhh can you believe how long it is since I wrote something????


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure?" the big busted woman asked as she eyed the rather pathetic looking young girl on the bed. The symptoms described by her friend made Tsunade pretty sure that the girl on the bed was pregnant. But how it had come to be was another question. Especially when the black winged creature sitting next to the girl was not of this world.

Sasuke snarled viscously and turned to stand up and face the woman that had entered the bedroom. She could see him which meant she must have some extra ordinary powers. For that alone he admired her, but he really didn't like the fact that she had come to the conclusion that his beloved little Hinata was pregnant.

He knew that the gods were a bunch of hard headed bastards and over all the hundreds, even thousands of years, he had never been able to get his seed to grow inside a woman no matter what. So this was out of the question. It had to be something else.

Sasuke collected himself and his eyes swirled red with fury as he looked at the blonde woman.

"I want you to check out Hinata. I want to know what is wrong with her!" he demanded and turned to look at his white eyed beauty. "Help her, please…"

Tsunade's heart melted at the last request. It had been so sorrow-filled that she knew she couldn't deny this demon anything when it came down to this girl. He really loved her and that surprised Tsunade quite a bit since the most demons she encountered very rarely displayed any kind of love, devotion or loyalty and yet this incubus demon would go through hell for the young woman on the bed. And that made Tsunade sure that she would go to any length to gain knowledge to what ailed this Hinata-girl.

"Alright demon, I will check her over and take some blood tests while she's unconscious for a while. The blood tests will take a few days before getting any results, but before those answers comes, please ask Tenten-san to buy some crackers, pickles and a lot of milk."

Sasuke looked confused.

"Come on brat and do as I say!" spat Tsunade before she almost kicked him out of the bedroom.

Sasuke blinked as he was shoved out of Hinata's bedroom and the door closed behind him. His instincts said that he should destroy the door and burst back inside but there was something inside his heart that said he should trust this woman whose bust could kill a man in an instant if she wanted too. He's shoulders slumped and he loomed towards the kitchen where he could hear Tenten and her lover talk quietly.

Sasuke noticed the note-pad on Hinata's table and he grabbed a pen and scribbled down the things that the obnoxious woman had asked for. He could see the red headed man's eyes widen as the words seemed to come out of nowhere on the note-pad.

"Crackers, pickles and milk?" Tenten said with disbelief in her voice.

'**YES!'** came the reply on the paper.

"Alright, if Tsunade-sama asked for it, I will get it for her," Tenten replied and moved away from the table and looked at Gaara waiting for him to follow her but he just stared at the note-pad.

'**Just go with the weapon-mistress, she's waiting for you,'** the words spelled out almost with a smirk. And the red headed police officer gasped and looked around him without seeing anything.

"Told you so," Tenten said and smiled warmly at her lover and she held out her hand.

Gaara just stood up, his green eyes wide as he still looked around trying to find the source to the writing.

"You can try all you want Gaara, you will not be able to see him," Tenten said and grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him along towards the hallway. "We need to go to the store and get the things that Tsunade-sama requested."

Sasuke watched as the weapon crazed woman and her lover disappeared out of Hinata's home and he suddenly felt very cold. Cold and alone. He wanted to go back into the bedroom but that freakishly looking blonde made him hesitate. If she could see him when it had only been Hinata that had been able to do it earlier and the way she took it so calmly, well, it made Sasuke hesitate and he sat down on the sofa and felt Akamaru hop up next to him. He petted the dog behind his ears and hoped that Tsunade soon would be finished and come out with some answers for him.

'_Please Hinata, be ok… If you… if you…'_ Sasuke buried his face in his hands as the thought of Hinata dying on him, it was too much. He couldn't imagine a world without Hinata, not now after he had met her. She was his everything.

If she was to die and disappear from his life, he wouldn't be able to go on. How could he? The fate of not having Hinata around as he went forward into eternity suddenly was heart crunching fact.

'_Dear Gods, please let her be OK, that is all I ask for, don't let her die from me,' _he silently pleaded to the Gods above.

Sasuke's head snapped up as he heard the door to Hinata's bedroom open and close and he came eye to eye with that scary woman again.

"Is…. Is she alright?" he whispered with his heart beating fast inside his chest.

"Sure she's alright. And I don't think this blood-test will prove anything that I already haven't told you," grinned the blonde woman.

Sasuke gaped.

"And be glad that I asked you to send Tenten-san to get that stuff for Hinata, because they are going to be your life-savior from now on. And be sure that you will act like an errand-boy from now on. Whatever that girl's want, you're going to get for her no matter how ridiculous it sounds."

Sasuke's mouth gaped even more.

"Stop looking so stupid you brat-boy! The girl is pregnant. How it's possible I don't know, but I'm guessing you've been riding that girl hard and if you haven't used protection then this will happen sooner or later," snorted Tsunade as she began to roam around Hinata's flat for something strong to drink.

Sasuke felt as he wanted to faint. He couldn't believe what Tsunade just told him. Hinata was pregnant. And she was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

"B-but that means… that means…" he started to whisper to himself just seconds before he rushed into the bedroom and almost threw himself on the sleeping Hinata, hugging her tightly.

Back in the living room Tsunade found herself a bottle of whisky and went to the kitchen to get herself something to put it in. She smiled softly as the demon rushed into the bedroom and Tsunade coughed softly. Two shadows appeared next to her as she sat down at the table, pouring whisky into three whisky-cups.

"The curse have been lifted you guys. He finally found the woman he could put above himself. It "only" took him two thousand years," Tsunade said as the three cups were raised into the air. "Too bad I lost the bet, again."

The two shadows took on more solid features and if you had been there you would have seen one white haired old man looking very perverted as he raised his cup towards the honey-eyed woman and you would have seen a snaked eyed, black haired man looking even more perverted. The two shadows smiled at each other and clapped their palms together in a victoriously matter.

"So the Uchiha-prince finally learned his lesson?" the white haired man said as he gulped down the whisky.

"So it seems," the yellow-eyed man said with a voice that almost could be that of a snake.

"Well, he got a perfect girl, she's the one for him," Tsunade said and tasted the whisky. "Who would have thought he would get the one of very few gifted people of this earth to mate with him. It's impressive."

"She's one of those that can sees spirits yes?" the snake-man asked.

"Indeed she is, and Sasuke has told her as much, so perhaps she can help us out with that in the future," Tsunade said. "Well Orochimaru… and Jiraiya…. I believe I owe you a full time at the nearest pub… what do you say boys?"

The two shadows snickered and put their arms around their legendary sucker and then they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and grasped her hands in his and put them against his lips. His beloved Hinata was pregnant with his child. The curse had finally been lifted. Somehow he knew that his wings soon would be a memory only. It had been something about that old woman that made him sure that she was telling the truth. Not that he really cared if his curse would be lifted or not, the only thing he cared about was the fact that his beloved Hinata would be alright.

She was not sick, she was only pregnant.

Pregnant… Sasuke tasted on the word and he smiled almost goofily. She was going to have his baby. His baby!! He couldn't wait until she gave birth. He was sure the baby would be as beautiful as Hinata.

A sudden noise in the hallway told him that Tenten and Gaara had come back. And another goofy smile appeared on his demon face as he kissed Hinata's forehead and dashed for the kitchen to scribble down what had happened and what was going to happen.

Gaara was ready to jump out of his skin as Tenten screamed loudly. He looked at his beloved girlfriend as she began to jump up and down.

"She's going to have a….. BABY!!!" Tenten screamed and danced around in the kitchen.

"Huh?" Gaara was lost, he had no clue what so ever.

T B C….

See I made another chapter!! I hope it was up to your standard my fans and stalkers And hopefully this will show the quotation-marks that was missing in the last chapter. FF has changed a bit since I posted….


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sasuke couldn't believe what the old woman had told him. Even a few days later he still had trouble believing that his beloved Hinata was with child. She was carrying his child.

Butterflies had taken up residence inside his stomach and every time he let his hands move over Hinata's still flat belly he tried to imagine the life that was growing inside her. The trouble was, they hadn't told the mother to be yet. He was afraid of how her reaction would be. Would she be disgusted that she was carrying a demon's child inside her womb? Anyways, there hadn't been a moment that was appropriate to tell her either. She had been so sick but handing her crackers to eat had helped a bit.

"Sasuke?" Hinata's voice broke through his daze and he looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa. She looked strangely at him and he smiled softly and held out his hands towards her.

"Love, come here," he said and she took his outstretched hands and he gently pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"What's with you?" she asked as she let him cradle her against his strong body. "Why are you acting so strange Sasuke?"

Sasuke's butterflies started to act up again as he looked into Hinata's worried white eyes. He knew he was going to get castrated if he told her. But she deserved to know. Perhaps that would also get her to see a normal doctor, not one that could suffocate you with her bosoms. And he really wanted a second opinion even if Tenten had sworn that this Tsunade woman was the best in the world at supernatural stuff and that she had been a doctor before she started her involvement with said supernatural stuff.

"You remember three days ago? When I said I got help from Tenten to try and figure out what was ailing you?" Sasuke started as he brushed his fingers over Hinata's cheek.

She nodded and looked into those black and red eyes she had come to love so much.

"Well, I did get help but you were out cold when the help came… But there was an old woman here and she checked you over."

Hinata gaped and stiffened in Sasuke's lap. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Don't worry, she was a doctor… or at least she had been a doctor before she started her new profession," the demon continued.

"N-new profession?"

"Yeah, it seems as if she was a researcher and specialist in the supernatural area," Sasuke all but whispered.

"W-what? What does that mean?" Hinata's voice almost cracked.

"Uhm, it looks as if…. Well…."

Hinata grabbed hold of Sasuke's black locks and made him look into her eyes. In her white depths he could see that she promised him pain if he didn't told her.

"You're pregnant!" he gasped out so fast that she barely could catch what he said.

She blinked and let go of his hair.

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, you're pregnant."

Yep, his nuts were most certainly fried now, he was sure of it.

Hinata blinked again and her hands came down to her stomach. She looked down and then up into Sasuke's handsome face. Pregnant, but it was impossible she hadn't been with anyone… anyone but Sasuke and he was a demon. It was impossible.

"No… I don't believe you…" she said quietly.

"I can't believe it either. But this woman was sure, a hundred percent sure that you are carrying my child in here," Sasuke said and placed on hand on top of hers. "I don't dare to believe it, not until we're certain."

She began to sob softly.

"Hinata?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head. She suddenly felt very scared. What Sasuke suggested was that they got a second opinion but that meant going to another doctor and doctors were the one thing Hinata hated and feared.

"Please Hinata; we must if we want to be sure…."

She shook her head again. What if they found something strange about her baby? If they saw that it was Sasuke's baby and realized it wasn't a normal human baby? They would lock her away and then they would take her baby. She couldn't risk that.

Hinata gasped softly as her thoughts caught up with her logic. She had already accepted that she could be carrying Sasuke's baby in her womb. She blinked away her tears and looked up in his face again, but this time she was smiling softly.

"Sasuke… please call that woman back here, but this time I want to be awake when she do her check up on me once more," Hinata said with her quiet voice but it was firm.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to blink in confusion and surprise. Then he smiled and hugged her close and kissed her.

"Sure, I will get Tenten to get hold of the Tsunade-woman again."

Sasuke was so happy that he almost could feel the butterflies burst through his stomach. He got up with Hinata in his arms and he spun around and laughed happily.

"Hinata!!" he called out and it made the white eyed woman giggle. "So… you're not mad at me?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I thought that you might… might not believed me…. That I was trying to fool you in any way…" Sasuke said with low voice.

He put Hinata down to stand in front of him. He looked at her and couldn't help warm inside as he saw her lightly flushed face. He cupped her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her red lips.

"I will never let you go now Hinata," whispered Sasuke with husky voice. "You're mine forever!"

Hinata blushed even darker.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom and once there he put her down on her bed. He laid down beside her and cradled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Hinata."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Sasuke," she answered him before she felt the sleep overcome her.

Sasuke however was still awake, watching her sleep. His hand came down to her stomach once again and he smiled. Nope, he still could barely believe that she was pregnant.

For the second time that week Tsunade found herself at Hinata's apartment. She knocked on the door and as it opened she came eye to eye with the young woman. Tsunade felt her stomach tighten when she noticed the white eyes.

'_Now this will turn interesting. Not only does this woman carry a demon's child, she is herself a child of one of the old families in this country… She's a Hyuuga!'_ Tsunade thought as she smiled and walked through the door that was held open for her.

"Thank you for inviting me in," Tsunade said as she removed her shoes and stepped into the living room.

Hinata bowed and smiled as she followed Tsunade into the living room. Sasuke was sitting against the window sill and he bowed his head to the honey eyed older woman.

"Sasuke, we meet again," Tsunade said and smirked.

"Yes, and thank you for coming again," Sasuke said.

Tsunade sat down on the sofa and looked at the shy Hyuuga girl.

"And why am I here again? Didn't you believe me the first time?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused look in her honey colored eyes. "Or is it that the little butterfly here didn't really believed you when you told her that you knocked her up?"

Sasuke was ready to punch that amused smile the old lady had on her face. But he nodded slightly. It was almost the truth.

"Well little lady, let me put it this way," Tsunade started and looked at the beet red young woman. "you boy demon here have wandered the earth for thousands of years, he can only be human again if he meets a woman that can see him and he can plant his seed inside her womb and thus creating a baby."

Hinata blushed even darker but she nodded, that was what Sasuke had told her as well. She began to fiddle with her fingers and Sasuke took her in his arms to calm her down as he nodded towards Tsunade to continue.

"And then one day not so long ago he realizes as he watches the humans from a rooftop that there is one little young woman that stares right at him. He knows that it could be just a coincidence but he needs to be sure so he follows this woman and finds that she really can see him. That **you** can see him. Even if the second stage cannot be fulfilled you were a living breathing person that he could connect to, and surely he did connect with you." Tsunade laughed softly and pointed towards Hinata's lower stomach. "I know that you are pregnant Hinata-san and I know that you are of the Hyuuga-bloodline too."

Hinata blinked and stared at the woman. What did she mean by that? What was so special about her family except that they were powerful and always had white eyes?

"I have known the Hyuuga family for a very long time. I know they possess a very powerful skill that enables them to see things that nobody else can see."

Sasuke felt his heart clench when Tsunade began to tell them the story about the Hyuuga. _'Who is this woman? How can she know so much about me and about Hinata's family?'_ he silently wondered as he moved to sit down with Hinata in his lap.

But Hinata was nervous when she heard this and she wiggled herself from Sasuke's grip and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to put on some tea," she mumbled nervously and she could see that Sasuke frowned a bit. But she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what the older woman had to say about her family but at the same time she wanted to know. It was so confusing. She needed to do something to keep her mind clear.

When Hinata disappeared Sasuke looked at Tsunade. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

Tsunade chuckled and nodded at the unspoken order.

"I've been around for a very long time Sasuke. I was there when the curse was placed upon you. We were three deities that placed that curse upon you."

Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat. His hands fisted and he was so close to attack her but he held back, wanting to know the rest.

"It was I and my two partners, or brothers or whatever you want to call them. Orochimaru and Jiraiya, we saw how cruel you treated your family, your friends and everybody else that came close to you. You do remember how much of a bastard you were. So we decided that you needed to be taught a lesson so we placed the incubus-curse upon you. What we really didn't count on was that it would go so long. We had actually counted around five hundred years or so, not two thousand years."

Tsunade paused a bit as she watched the now very strained incubus-demon in front of her. He was ready to kill her, she could see it in his eyes.

"I am not sorry that we put the curse upon you, you needed to be taught a lesson for being a bastard. What we didn't know was that the one woman that could see you and carry your child was a woman of the Hyuuga bloodline. That alone will make up for those two thousand years wouldn't you say?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. He was seething with anger but he agreed on the part of waiting so long just to meet and love Hinata. So he swallowed and looked deeply into Tsunade's brown eyes.

"So what is so special about the Hyuuga? Her father and cousin are pricks, real assholes, they kept Hinata locked up in a mental institution for years just because she sees spirits!"

This made Tsunade gap in confusion. All Hyuuga could see spirits so why lock up one girl when she can do it too? That was just twisted, weird even.

"What? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure I'm sure! Hinata thought I was one of the demons that she could see in her childhood, demons that caused her father to lock her up, they fed her drugs so she wouldn't see them anymore. So of course I'm sure!"

"But that is just plain ridiculous. Every Hyuuga with white eyes can see spirits." Tsunade said as she dragged her hands through her hair.

Hinata clenched around the cup she held in her hand as she overheard what the woman said to Sasuke. She could barely grasp what she heard but then it hit her hard. Her father, her cousin, her little sister and everyone else in the family had white eyes and all of them could see spirits?? That was just too much for Hinata. She sunk down on the floor as tears began to well up in her eyes. Why had they done this to her? What was wrong with her? Did they hate her so much that they had to put her up in a mental institution under false pretenses?

As the sorrow was digging a deeper hole inside her heart, there was an anger building up as well. She rose to her feet and put the cup on the table and she snuck out to the hallway and put on her shoes. Then she opened the front door and slipped out. She was going to confront her father and cousin and she was going to… she wasn't sure what she was going to do but it would hurt them deeply!

"So why did they put her in a mental hospital when she wasn't delusional?" Sasuke asked with a frown. It didn't make any sense what so ever.

"From the little I have seen of Hinata and from what you have told me and what Tenten have said about the girl, she's a very soft spoken, gentle and timid girl. Right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And almost every Hyuuga I have know of, they are all hard asses. They hate the weak. And Hinata would seem as weak in their eyes. Is she her father's oldest child?"

Again Sasuke nodded, not liking what he was hearing.

"And her little sister how is she?"

Sasuke thought about what Hinata had said about her sister and he swallowed hard before answering.

"She's a tough little girl. She trains at her father's dojo almost every day. According to Hinata – Hanabi, her sister, have won a lot of martial art contests."

"So she would be a better heir to the Hyuuga household than Hinata, correct?"

"Maybe, but from what I've heard from Hinata, this Hanabi is a bitch, not that Hinata ever called her that, but she really sound as if she is on. She doesn't care about anything else then win every contest she applies to."

Tsunade nodded. This was getting ugly. She needed to teach these asses a lesson. She made a hand-sign and suddenly two more figures appeared in Hinata's living room.

"Sasuke, meet Orochimaru and Jiraiya, my team mates."

Hinata walked briskly to the bus stop but decided to take a cab instead. She wanted to get to her father's house as fast as possible. She saw a cab turn around the corner and she ran out and waved at him. She handed him a hundred dollar bill and said to take her to her father's estate as quick as possible. The cab driver nodded and shifted gear and drove off.

'_The bastards, they will pay for doing this to me. They destroyed my childhood!'_ Hinata thought as her fingers fiddled in her usual manners. If the cab driver could read her mind he would probably have stopped and run for his life.

Sasuke stared at the two newcomers. One man had long black hair, yellow snake like eyes and alabaster white skin. The other man had white bushy long hair, some strange tear like red tattoos under his eyes. He was more burly build than the first man.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, you heard the conversation?" Tsunade asked.

They nodded.

"Sounds as if we're needed again," Orochimaru said with a voice that made Sasuke's skin curl up in disgust.

"Oh, this sounds like fun," Jiraiya said and reached inside his robes and picked out a small pipe and put it in his mouth. "It's been a long time since we messed around with the mortals."

Sasuke gaped. "Mortals?"

Tsunade chuckled.

"And here I thought you would have understood that we're not ordinary humans."

"Where is the little mouse anyway? It would be nice to meet a Hyuuga-girl that was able to make Sasuke-kun here turn around and be a loving and devoted man." Orochimaru said with his sleazy voice.

That made Sasuke fly up from his place and he ran out to the kitchen only to find it empty. Horror gripped his heart and he ran to the bedroom, it was empty. Her study was empty and the bathroom too. She wasn't in the flat at all. He ran to the hallway and saw her shoes and cape gone. Her keys and wallet was gone too.

"She's gone," he said with choked voice.

Tsunade frowned.

"She must have heard us talk about her family. Then there would be only one place she's going to."

Sasuke nodded. "She's going to her father's estate."

The incubus demon didn't waste any time, he ran towards the window and opened it and was getting ready to fly outside when someone grabbed his loincloth and dragged him back inside the apartment. He turned around and saw the white haired man grin at him as he shook his shrub of a head.

"Sorry boy, but for each day the baby grows inside your little woman, the more human you become and if you didn't notice – you don't have any wings now."

Sasuke's mouth hung open as he looked over his shoulders to find his wings gone. They were gone as in not there anymore.

"You'll have to find some clothes and follow us," Orochimaru said. "Not that I don't enjoy your half naked body, but I think you might scare the hell out of the people you meet if you go around naked."

That comment earned Orochimaru a nasty bump on the head from Tsunade.

"You creep, haven't I told you not to come on to humans?" snarled Tsunade and gave him another swap over the head for good measure.

Orochimaru whined like a kicked puppy and rubbed his sore head. He had forgotten how much Tsunade's punches could sting.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get some clothes little boy!" Jiraiya ordered and Sasuke disappeared into Hinata's bedroom in order to find some clothes.

Sasuke was glad that Hinata had bought him some clothes and he found a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a pair of socks. He dressed quickly and went to the hallway and put on his boots. He looked at the three and they nodded and two minutes later they drove off in a car that could be described as a limo.

Sasuke wondered which of the three owned this kind of car but he decided he really didn't need to know that. If they were deities that were immortals, then they probably had both money or perhaps magic to make it possible to own a limo.

"I don't think you should worry too much, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said eerily as he watched the incubus turning human. "If I've understood Tsunade-hime correct this girl can take care of herself even if she seems soft and timid."

"She's carrying our child!" Sasuke growled.

"That alone might be a source of strength for her right now. Pregnant females are full of hormones and the Gods knows that females pumped with hormones can be real bitches." It was Jiraiya that spoke.

"Talking from experiences Jiraiya-san?" Sasuke asked gleefully and he saw the white haired man flinch noticeable. Yes, the man had experienced just that.

Tsunade laughed and patted Jiraiya on his head. "Poor little Jiraiya have been slapped around to last him an eternity, isn't that right Jiraiya-chan?"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya pouted.

"When do we get there?" asked Sasuke as his stomach began to tie itself up in knots.

Tsunade smiled softly and grabbed his hand and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry. I am sure that Hinata is alright."

Hinata was alright and she was fuming as she stepped out of the cab and marched inside her father's grand estate. She was going to skin them alive and drown their bodies in lemonade. Or hang them upside down and dip their heads in cooking oil and then torch them up. She had multiple scenarios of horrors in her head right now.

She almost ripped the door of its hinges as she walked inside her father's main house. She looked around and saw her father sit in his study.

"Father!" she said with a voice that did not belong to her.

Hiashi looked up and saw his oldest daughter but there was something off with her.

"Hinata?? What are you doing here?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

She clenched her fists trying to hold in the anger that was flowing around her like black flames.

"You lied to me! You all lied to me!" she whispered harshly.

Hiashi frowned. He looked at his daughter trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture she displayed. Then he realized, her cape did hide it quite good but his special eyes gave him a clue. She was pregnant. He began to feel anger. She had gotten herself pregnant without being married.

"You have slept with someone and now you're carrying a bastard child?" Hiashi spat.

"As if you care father? I carry the child of a man that I love beyond life and you father, and the rest of your damn family lied to me!!"

'_Lied about what? She can't possible know about our ability. They had all sworn not to tell Hinata anything and nobody outside the Hyuuga family knew about their ability. So she can't know about it.'_ Hiashi thought but as he watched his daughter he knew that she knew that they had lied to her, they had called her delusional and put her away. But that was because she was so weak. A weak and pathetic creature that didn't deserve to carry the Hyuuga name. She had to go away.

"What on earth are you talking about child? And who is the man that knocked you up?" Hiashi demanded to know.

"Don't you dare change the subject dear father; I want to know why you lied to me! Why did you make me think I was mentally ill when I in fact was just like you? Do you have any idea how much I have suffered because of your lies?"

But before Hinata could throw herself at the man that had caused her so much pain she was picked up in a pair of strong arms and carried outside. She blinked and saw Sasuke's determined face.

"What are you doing?" Hinata snarled viciously and Sasuke remembered what Jiraiya had told him about pregnant females. They were bitches.

"I am saving you from killing you bastard father," he said honestly.

"Let me down I need to punish him for what he did to me!"

"Don't worry love, I am sure he will be regretting his crimes against you. And be sure to know he will be really punished," Sasuke whispered as he gently kissed her lips.

Hinata frowned but the anger seemed to melt away as Sasuke kissed her. She sighed and leaned into the kiss, forgetting her bastard father for just a few moments.

Inside the house Hiashi was faced with three people he didn't recognized. The woman looked at him with malice in her honey brown eyes.

"Hyuuga-san, you have been a very bad boy," Tsunade said as she pointed a red painted finger at him.

"A very bad boy," Orochimaru repeated and let a snake-like tongue lick his lips. "And we need to punish boys that have been bad like you have."

Hiashi's white eyes blinked and widened.

"Too bad you never knew just how strong Hinata-chan is. That girl will give birth to a baby six months from now. And that baby will grow up and be a very powerful person. Too bad you won't be around to meet your grandchild." It was Jiraiya who spoke as he lit his pipe and inhaled before blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"W-who are you people?" Hiashi demanded to know. "You have no right to b-barge in like this. I will call on security!!"

"You do that and they will think you're crazy since they will not be able to see us unless we want them too. And once they realize that you're talking to a wall they will seize you and put you away in a mental hospital, and you could be staying there for years. Just like you did with Hinata. Then perhaps you will understand what you made her go through." Tsunade said as she walked towards the trembling man. She raised her hand and flicked the man right on his forehead and he flew backwards.

"Ouch, that got to hurt," Jiraiya laughed. "Tsunade-hime, you're still as strong as ever."

"Thank you, and now, what shall we do with this bastard?"

The three looked at each other and then they smiled mercilessly at Hiashi.

"Twenty years as a little fly that lives on the stench of shit would probably do the trick," Orochimaru said and began to laugh hysterically.

Hiashi's white eyes widened and he screamed and then everything turned black for him. The house became eerily silent.

"What is happening?" Hinata asked as the scream of her father died out.

"I don't know and I am not sure I want to know," Sasuke answered truthfully. What was happening to Hinata's father was probably cruel and inhumane.

"Please, tell me!!" Hinata ordered.

"I don't know, all I do know is that Tsunade and her two friends swore that they would make your father pay for what he did to you."

A small gasp was heard and Hinata turned around in Sasuke's arms and she saw her cousin Neji stand there.

"Hinata-sama!! What are you doing here? Are you ill? Have something happened to you? Who is this man??" the worry in his voice made Hinata frown. This was so unlike her cousin.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Tell me, has this man hurt you in anyway?"

She shook her head and untangled herself from Sasuke's arms. There was something in Neji's voice that told her that he really wasn't bad like her father. He was concerned about her.

"Neji-niisan, I know everything," she said softly. "I know I am not crazy, you can see the spirits too."

Neji drew a breath of relief and he walked up to Hinata and embraced her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-sama, I wished I could have told you but your father forbid all of us to say anything. He said that if we told you he would make sure that you would disappear and you know how powerful your father is. We didn't dare because we didn't want you to be hurt."

Sasuke growled darkly as he took Hinata and dragged her back in his arms. He really didn't like other men hugging his little flower.

"So, who is this man?" Neji asked as he eyed the black haired man that so possessively hugged his younger cousin.

"I am her mate," Sasuke answered.

It was then Hinata realized that Neji could see Sasuke.

"Ehh, you can see him too cousin?" she asked confused.

"Of course the young man can see Sasuke," Tsunade's voice echoed from behind them. "Sasuke is human now thanks to you Hinata-chan."

"W-what are you people talking about?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke was a demon and he was saved thanks to your little cousin here. She do have a heart of gold," smiled a white haired man that came up behind Tsunade.

"And Sasuke-kun is a stud and with the help of Hinata he broke his own curse and now he's going to be a daddy!" A third voice hissed behind the white haired man.

Neji's eyes widened and he looked at his cousin again and she was blushing and hid her face in Sasuke's neck.

"Y-you're pregnant Hinata-sama?" he choked out.

"Yes, I am." Hinata whispered.

"H-how?? When… I mean, how..?" Neji sputtered.

Jiraiya came down and put an arm around Neji's shoulders and began to move away from the couple.

"When a man loves a woman very much they wants to.." Jiraiya didn't come any further because he was knocked down to the ground.

Tsunade grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles.

"I am sure you know how babies are made, and Hinata-chan is around three months pregnant. That is all you will have to know. Ohh and since Hiashi is out of order at the moment and twenty years from now, you will be the head of the Hyuugas. And do make sure not to be a bastard like Hiashi. You really don't want to be like that."

"Ehh?"

"Let's just say he will be flying around shit for the next twenty or so years, or until Hinata-chan here give him her forgiveness." Orochimaru said with an evil smile that made both Sasuke and Neji to shiver.

"O-ok.. I believe you," mumbled Neji and looked at his cousin again. She was smiling softly and he walked up to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry Hinata-sama, I really am."

"I'm sorry too Neji-niisan, can you please tell the rest of the family of this? Tell them that they don't have to be afraid anymore?"

"Of course dear cousin but what about your sister?"

"I am sure that she will not do anything now that her father is out of the picture. Now she can grow up without having all that "I must be stronger all the time", hanging over her head." Jiraiya said as he puffed on his pipe.

Hinata nodded at that.

"Alright, I will take care of her Hinata-sama, but promise me one thing… Come and visit us often. And I will visit you too, I want to make sure you're doing ok, with the p-pregnancy and all that," Neji said and made a motion towards Hinata's stomach.

"I will Neji-niisan," Hinata said smiling.

"And you," Neji said and pointed towards Sasuke. "Hurt her and I will shred you to a thousand tiny pieces!"

What was it with everyone wanting to hurt him so much? Sasuke wondered as his arms tightened around Hinata.

"Don't worry; I will take good care of Hinata-chan. I would die first before hurting her in anyway," he promised Neji.

"Good, then I'm glad."

Hinata laughed softly and burrowed her face deep in Sasuke's neck trying to hide her blush. But she was happy now.

"Can we go home now? I am hungry," she whispered to Sasuke.

"Anything for you Hinata," Sasuke answered and picked her up and carried her to Jiraiya's limo. "Come on old man, drive us home!"

Jiraiya huffed not wanting to comply but he was smacked over the head by Tsunade and he hurried over to the car and opened the door to the limo so Sasuke and Hinata could get inside and then he sat behind the wheel and drove the couple home.

T B C

I hope you all liked it so far… and poor Hiashi – having been transformed into a fly…


End file.
